A garota da capa vermelha
by Nanda Taisho
Summary: Em um mundo onde seu destino é a morte, ela tentará sobreviver vencendo suas limitações e provando para todos que ela é muito mais do que qualquer um jamais imaginou.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Os passos eram calmos, entretanto, seu coração batia forte dentro do peito. Ele podia ver que, apesar de sua aparecia calma, por dentro dela estava sendo travada uma batalha sangrenta. A cada passo as folhas secas gemiam embaixo de seus pés, a energia que emanava da pequena garota era alucinante. Se chegasse a fazer o que pensava que ela faria seria uma grande festa e não no bom sentido da palavra.

As lentas passadas que ela dava pararam, a respiração ficou pesada os olhos se fecharam, o rosto se contorceu em uma careta de agonia, um gemido e as lágrimas rolaram por sua face. A escuridão estava a sua frente, outro passo foi ouvido, a respiração estava mais lenta e sua decisão tinha sido tomada, entretanto a garota não deveria fazer aquilo. Ela sabia, ele sabia, mas o sofrimento escondido de todos estava visível para que ele percebesse, ele até podia sentir a dor ao olhar fundo nos olhos sem vida. Mais um passo, ela estava perto demais de um destino horrível...

\- Se eu fosse você, eu não faria isso. – Ela se assustou, andou para trás desajeitadamente tropeçando nos próprios pés.

\- Quem está ai? – Perguntou sem reconhecer a voz de quem lhe falava.

\- Não importa quem sou. O que importa realmente aqui é o que você pretende fazer. – A voz dele era calma e fria e ela estava desesperada.

\- Eu não o conheço. – e num lampejo ela percebeu que a voz dele vinha do mesmo lugar para o qual ela estava indo. – Você é um deles, você esta falando da... – As palavras travaram em sua boca, seu coração acelerado quase pulava para fora do peito.

\- É isso mesmo que você está pensando, eu sou um monstro, mas não como eles.

" O cheiro de poder e medo que você está exalando é tão forte que no momento em que você colocar o pé para dentro deste bosque eles vão te devorar rapidamente e você nem vai sentir a morte chegando, porém isso não vai satisfazê-los, a sede de sangue será tão grande que todos sairão para atacar a vila e cada pessoa será devorada tão rapidamente quanto você foi. Até para mim, que não sou igual a eles é difícil não pensar em provar um pedaço seu, é tão tentador..."


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Num vilarejo chamado Shikon no Tama nasceu uma pequena garota de olhos acinzentados, uma menina tão pequena, tão frágil que todos acharam que ela nunca fosse sobreviver, até por que a cor rara de seus olhos mostrava o que eles nunca poderiam enxergar. Para a felicidade de Sora, sua mãe, a pequena Kagome cresceu forte e bela, nenhuma das pessoas que vivera em Shikon poderia dizer que uma moça mais formosa do que ela havia caminhado por aquele pedaço de terra.

Sora sempre fez de tudo para que Kagome sempre estivesse em interação com um mundo, para que ela vivesse todos os dias da melhor forma possível, para que ela aprendesse o máximo que pudesse, pois sabia que nem o ancião, nem os outros aldeões intercederiam por ela, muito menos por sua filha. Sua vida foi sofrida, ela nem sabia que estava grávida quando seu marido morreu em um acidente de caça, seus pais falecidos e seus sogros viram-lhe as costas quando havia pedido por ajuda. Não tendo mais a quem recorrer teve que se virar sozinha para conseguir o sustento das duas. Quando a menina ainda era apenas um bebê Sora utilizava de um sling para mantê-la junto ao seu corpo, desta forma ela podia trabalhar e cuidar de Kagome ao mesmo tempo. Às vezes, algumas colegas lhe ofereciam alguns mantimentos para que não passasse por mais dificuldades do que já enfrentava.

Muitos teriam apenas desistido de suas vidas se estivessem na situação em que ela se encontrava, mas Sora era uma mulher cheia de garra, era batalhadora e determinada, seu marido sempre dizia que era o homem de mais sorte de toda aquele vilarejo por ter uma mulher como ela. Sora não se deixou abater em nenhum momento desde a morte de seu cônjuge, ela tinha que fazer o que fosse preciso para manter Kagome bem, afinal, sua filha era o seu bem mais preciso, ela era o símbolo do amor que existiu em seu casamento, era um pedacinho dele que havia sobrevivido.

Sling – carregador de pano ergonômico

wrap sling / ring sling são carregadores de pano ergonômicos que se ajustam as necessidades de quem carrega e do bebê, mantendo-o na posição fisiológica.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

\- Kagome, você está pronta? – Perguntou sua mãe apreensiva.

\- Sim, mamãe. Estou mais do que pronta, não vejo a hora de ter meu primeiro dia de aula. – Disse a pequena com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- É melhor a gente ir indo então, como eu sempre digo...

\- Antes cinco minutos adiantados, do que cinco atrasados.

\- Antes cinco minutos adiantados, do que cinco atrasados. – As duas disseram ao mesmo tempo e logo veio uma gargalhada descontraída.

Sora e Kagome estavam chegando próximas à construção que era utilizada para serem realizadas as aulas, a jovem ficou agitada, nunca havia ouvido tantas crianças ao seu redor ao mesmo tempo, aquilo soava para ela como um paraíso.

\- Mãe, é maravilhoso. – Dizia a criança extasiada com todos aqueles sons e vozes diferentes.

\- Que bom que você está gostando desde a entrada, meu amor. Vamos indo, te levarei até sua sala.

Kagome sempre sonhara em estar cercadas por pessoas diferentes, ainda mais sendo crianças como ela, a sensação que ela tinha era que aquele lugar era um pedacinho do céu ao seu alcance. Seria tão bom conhecer outras pessoas, brincar com outras crianças, aprender muitas outras coisas com pessoas sábias.

Havia crianças até mais novas que Kagome chegando para aulas, porém ela só tivera permissão para frequentar a escola agora, depois de ter completado seus 10 anos de idade, o que era um tanto tarde, mas por mais que Sora implorasse ao ancião que deixasse que sua filha estudasse na mesma idade das outras crianças ele não tinha permitido. Myouga sempre dizia que Kagome era incapaz e que talvez nunca tivesse a oportunidade de frequentar as aulas. Como sempre, Sora jamais desistiu, sempre que podia retornava a bater na mesma tecla e repetiu tantas vezes o mesmo discurso que havia conseguido mais essa conquista em prol de sua filha. Sora via aquele lindo sorriso nos lábios da pequena como a esperança de que seu destino viesse a mudar, ela não desejava aquele destino para ninguém, muito menos para sua filha, era totalmente injusto.

\- Olá, Sora. – Disse uma velha senhora assim que percebeu sua presença no recinto.

\- Kaede, como vai? – Respondeu chegando perto para que pudesse abraçá-la ao realizar o cumprimento.

\- Muito bem. Vejo que esta aqui é a pequena Kagome, não é mesmo? – A senhora colocou suas mãos no cabelo da menina lhe fazendo um pequeno carrinho.

\- Sim, eu sou Kagome, embora eu deva discordar do pequena. – A menina falava em tom de brincadeira, as mais velhas riram.

\- Mas creio que você ainda vá crescer um pouco mais, caso contrário todos irão pensar que você é um gnomo. – Kagome deu uma bela gargalhada. – Sora, pode deixá-la comigo. O nome dela está na minha lista, então eu mesma posso levá-la para a sala e fazer com que se acomode.

\- Muito obrigada, Kaede. – Sora voltou-se para a filha. – Se comporte meu bem.

\- Eu sempre me comporto bem, mãe. Você sabe disso. – Kagome falou convencida, entretanto a garota não dizia nada mais do que a pura verdade, ela não dava nenhum trabalho a sua mãe, mesmo quando era recém-nascida pouco chorava e se contentava fácil.

\- Eu sei, meu bem.

\- Pelo visto, você é menos travessa do que sua mão foi quando era criança. Lembro, como se fosse ontem, as coisas que ela aprontava nas minhas aulas.

\- Kaede, não precisa contar essas coisas pra ela.

\- É claro que precisa. Eu aposto que a Kagome não vê a hora de ouvir todas as histórias da mãe dela, não é mesmo? – disse pegando na mão da menor.

\- É claro que eu quero, tia Kaede.

\- Então vamos indo, por que eu tenho várias histórias pra te contar.

\- Kaede, assim você acaba com a minha moral. – Sora fazia cara de inconformada.

\- Ah pequena Sora, eu não vou acabar com a sua moral, afinal de contas, você deveria ter zelado por ela enquanto podia. – Kaede ria gostosamente da própria piada.

\- Kaede, você está tão engraçada como antigamente. Eu vou indo e cuide bem da minha filha.

\- Pode deixar, você sabe que ela está em ótimas mãos. Vamos indo, Kagome.

As duas tomaram seu rumo e Sora ainda ficou olhando de longe enquanto elas sumiam pelo longo corredor da escola. Ela via toda sua luta e sacrifício dando belas flores e ansiava que, assim como tal, dessem belos frutos. Essa era uma das muitas conquistas que esperava encontrar pela frente.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

\- Há muitos anos, nosso vilarejo era repleto de intrigas, o que acabava nos levando a várias batalhas internas. Nosso povo se massacrava e o fim dos dias, estava chegando. Foi então que, um dia, a natureza se revoltou contra aquelas pessoas e as portas do outro mundo se abriram e delas saíram os males que viviam ocultos até então. As pessoas viam-se diante de novas preocupações e caso não houvesse união entre eles, cada dia seria um passo a caminho do fim.

"Um grande sábio, temendo o extermínio de todos, foi em busca de uma salvação. Busca essa que o levou a desbravar o bosque e enfrentar o que nele habitava. Este sábio conseguiu chegar à fonte de todo o terror e fez um acordo que garantiria a sobrevivência da maioria das pessoas que ali viviam."

"Alguém sabe me dizer qual foi o acordo que o sábio realizou com a escuridão?" – A senhora tinha um semblante sério, seu olhar era sereno, entretanto quem a conhecia saberia que aquela era uma história que ela gostaria de nunca mais repetir.

Alguns alunos levantaram a mão, alguns mais confiantes que outros.

\- Sango, pode responder.

Kagome ouviu a menina pigarrear atrás de si antes de começar o seu discurso.

\- Bem, o sábio conseguiu o seguinte acordo: A cada cinco anos uma das pessoas do vilarejo seria sacrificada, esta escolha seria feita com uma votação, onde todos na vila, com exceção apenas das crianças mais jovens que não possuíam entendimento, deveriam participar. Este sacrifício seria realizado para que suas crias fossem alimentadas, assim apenas uma pessoa as manteria longe de sua sede de sangue mantendo-as longe também das outras pessoas que viviam no local. – Ouvir a menina chamada Sango, era como ouvir alguém mais velho falando. Kaede havia lhe dito que todas as crianças da sala teriam a idade de 9 a 10 anos, mas ela juraria que a garota atrás de si tinha alguns anos a mais.

\- E alguém sabe me dizer quem foi a primeira pessoa sacrificada? – A professora tornou a perguntar.

Dessa vez menos crianças levantaram as mãos, aquele era um assunto muito delicado e todos ficaram um pouco tensos.

\- Bankotsu.

\- A primeira pessoa a ser sacrificada foi a filha do sábio, chamada Midoriku. – Kagome percebeu que este menino estava do outro lado da sala e sua voz era tremula, como se temesse dar uma resposta errada.

\- E alguém poderia me dizer por que o sábio escolheu a própria filha como sacrifício? – A voz da senhora parecia perturbada com essa última pergunta.

Um único aluno levantou a mão. Kaede andou de um lado pro outro da sala.

\- Pelo visto é só você que tem coragem de responder, Miroku.

\- O sábio ofereceu sua filha como sacrifício para provar que o acordo era real e para demonstrar que todos deveriam se sacrificar por um bem maior, que era a sobrevivência do povo. Ao oferecer sua filha ele mostraria a todos que o sacrifício não seria apenas dela, mas dele também, pois era sua filha também e ele a amava. Todos esses detalhes serviriam de prova para que todos se convencessem de que aquele era o melhor caminho a ser tomado.

Um sinal estridente foi acionado, sinal esse que indicava a hora do intervalo. Várias crianças saíram correndo e outras pulando, no entanto, pareciam ter a calma maior do que a do próprio sábio.

\- Algumas pessoas dizem que ela foi sacrificada por que era uma idiota cega. – Kagome ouviu o menino que estava na sua frente falando e sabia que era para ela que ele falava, era quase como se tivesse sussurrado ao seu ouvido. Kagome ficou aterrorizada, mas nos instantes que ela demorou a absorver a informação o garoto tinha simplesmente ido embora e deixado com que aqueles pensamentos horríveis se infiltrassem na sua cabeça.

\- Higurashi, né? – A menina sentiu uma mão suave pousando em seu ombro, mas deu uma leve estremecida de susto. Conseguiu apenas balançar a cabeça positivamente.

\- Ah me desculpe por assustá-la. – Disse a outra percebendo o incomodo da colega. – Eu sou Sango, estou sentando atrás de você na aula. Queria saber se gostaria de se juntar a nós no intervalo? – Sua voz soava doce como mel e com muito menos seriedade do que quando estava respondendo as perguntas que Kaede fazia.

\- Sim, claro.

\- Miroku e eu sempre ficamos juntos nos intervalos. Ele é o menino que respondeu a última pergunta. – Sango pegou em sua mão e, automaticamente, Kagome se levantou, como se aquilo já fizesse parte de uma rotina muito conhecida.

\- Muito obrigada, Sango. Vocês dois me pareceram ser muito inteligentes. – Sua fala veio junto de um sincero sorriso, ela estava se sentindo bastante à vontade na companhia de Sango.

\- Srtª Higurashi, prazer em conhecê-la. – A menina sentiu sua mão livre ser enlaçada por outra e levantada até o encontro dos lábios do menino, onde foi depositado um leve beijo nas costas da mesma. Kagome ruborizou levemente.

\- Miroku, pare de agir como seu pai, ou vai acabar assustando a Higurashi. – Sango puxou Kagome para mais perto de si e sussurrou – Não liga pra ele, de vez em quando ele age da mesma maneira estranha que o pai dele, com o tempo você acaba acostumando. – Sango ria gostosamente, enquanto Miroku as observava com um olhar desconfiado. – É melhor a gente ir, se não vamos acabar ficando sem lanche.

Kaede os observava enquanto saia da sala conversando animadamente, Sango segurava firmemente o braço de Kagome junto ao seu, ficando visível que a garota se importava e a protegeria caso ocorresse alguma coisa. Esse era um instinto natural em Sango, ela sempre defendia os mais fracos ou os que necessitassem, e Kagome com certeza iria necessitar de alguém que lhe passasse segurança ao seu lado.

Bem, não era necessário ficar vigiando a criança como havia planejado, ela sabia que ao lado de Sango, Kagome estaria bem.


	5. Capítulo 4

O cheiro da comida estava no ar e ela só conseguiu perceber que estava com fome agora que estava indo para o refeitório, pois durante a aula estava tão fascinada que não iria prestar atenção em mais nada.

Sango e Miroku conversavam animadamente sobre qualquer que fosse o assunto, eles pareciam se conhecer a muito tempo, tempo esse que fazia com que tivessem uma forte amizade, talvez até mais que isso. De qualquer forma, ela estava com o pensamento anos além do presente, algum dia talvez, conseguisse conversar a respeito do assunto com Sango. Por enquanto era melhor aproveitar.

\- Higurashi, fica sentada aqui que Miroku e eu vamos pegar o lanche e logo mais voltaremos, tudo bem? – disse Sango assim que chegaram perto das mesas. Algo em sua voz a tranquilizava.

\- Claro, podem ir. – Sango posicionou Kagome para que ela pudesse se sentar no extenso banco que ficava próximo à mesa, logo depois se retirou com Miroku para a fila do lanche.

Enquanto aguardava, Kagome se sentiu estranhamente vigiada, não como se fossem Sango ou Miroku olhando para ela, mas sim como se algo ruim a estivesse encarando insistentemente, esperando pela oportunidade de capturar a sua atenção. A garota sentiu algo puxando uma mecha de seu cabelo gentilmente, entretanto sentia uma onda de hostilidade vindo do mesmo local para onde seu cabelo era puxado. Estava com medo.

\- Hi-gu-ra-shi-chan. – Era o mesmo garoto que estava sentado à sua frente na aula. Ele pronunciou seu nome lentamente e se aproximou mais. – Parece que você já fez alguns amiguinhos.

\- Quem é você? – Conseguiu perguntar, no entanto sua voz tinha uma calma que não era verdadeira.

\- Isso não vem ao caso agora, mas é melhor você não se acostumar com essa vida, pois o seu destino está traçado e todos sabem disso. Você vai ser um sacrifício, assim como o que a gente acabou de ouvir na sala de aula. – Ele dizia calmamente, sussurrando, como se nada de errado pudesse existir nas palavras que ele proferia. – É melhor você estar preparada para o pior. – Ela sentia o hálito quente batendo contra a sua face, não conseguia compreender por que aquele garoto falava coisas tão cruéis, ele sequer a conhecia, por que sentia como se ele a odiasse mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo?

Deixando que a mecha de seu cabelo caísse de volta ao seu lugar ele se afastou um pouco.

\- Não se esqueça, Higurashi, é melhor não fazer muito amigos, pois só irá fazê-los sofrer com o seu fim. – Dizendo isso foi embora, mas aquela sensação de que ele a estava observando permaneceu intensa.

\- Higurashi, tudo bem com você? O que o Hakudoushi queria? – Perguntou Miroku, logo depois sentiu sua mão tocar em seu ombro. – Você parece um tanto transtornada.

Sango sentou ao seu lado, ela sentia uma onda de preocupação vindo dos dois, tanto o Miroku, como Sango esperavam pacientemente a resposta daquelas perguntas.

\- Bem... – A garota se retraiu.

\- Se você não quiser falar, não precisa. – Sango a acalmou. – Eu não sabia exatamente do que você gostava, então trouxe algumas coisas simples como pão e leite.

\- Obrigada. Não é que eu não queira falar, é que ele me disse várias coisas e eu fiquei confusa. Ele não veio me dar boas vindas, diria que exatamente o contrário.

\- Não ligue para o que ele diz. – Miroku sentou-se ao lado de Sango. – Hakudoushi não tem uma boa fama por aqui, ele está longe de ser uma pessoa boa.

\- Depois das coisas que ele disse com certeza ele não é uma pessoa boa. – Kagome começou a comer silenciosamente.

Sango e Miroku não a pressionaram a falar, mais cedo ou mais tarde ela acabaria tocando no assunto e desta forma seria melhor para todos.


	6. Capítulo 5

A escuridão estava atrás de si, não podia vê-la, mas podia sentir o quão próximo ela estava. A respiração das pessoas estava pesada e no meio delas havia um leve ruído de choro e um cheiro salgado de lágrimas.

Não se lembrava de já ter presenciado tal cena, todos pareciam estar lá, homens, mulheres e crianças, todos. Ela era o centro das atenções, sentia-se terrivelmente observada por todos os lugares, todas as direções.

Estava sendo puxada pouco a pouco para dentro, todos aqueles olhos fixos nela, eles sabiam o que iria acontecer, mas por que ninguém fazia nada. Onde estaria sua mãe?

Não podia ser verdade, ela não queria partir...

Era o juízo final.

Kagome acordou agitada e o suor frio escorria pelo seu rosto, sentia seu coração batendo descompassado. Esse tinha sido o sonho mais terrível que já tivera em toda sua vida, sentia-o como se fosse sua realidade, será que as palavras que Hakudoushi tinha lhe sussurrado havia feito com que ela ficasse tão alterada a esse ponto? Ela acreditava mesmo que aquele era seu destino? E mesmo que fosse ela conseguiria provar que era capaz e se livraria de tudo o que esperaria por ela nesse destino cruel? Afinal o sangue de uma guerreira corria em suas veias. Não deveria se abalar por tão pouco.

Sua mãe bateu na porta suavemente e entrou, como de costume, a porta, envelhecida pelo tempo, reclamou com um longo rangido.

\- Bom dia, querida. – Sora sentou-se ao seu lado na cama. – Está tudo bem? – Ergueu a mão e tocou suavemente na face gelada da filha.

\- Eu tive um pesadelo horrível. – Kagome sentiu-se sendo abraçada e devolveu com a mesma intensidade.

\- Está tudo bem. Pesadelos são apenas sonhos ruins.

A menina não tinha certeza se poderia se apegar firmemente a essas palavras. Tudo o que sabia naquele momento era que Hakudoushi conseguiu plantar uma terrível incerteza dentro de seus pensamentos.


	7. Capítulo 6

Sora percebeu que sua filha havia ficado muito pensativa depois que começara a frequentar as aulas, sabia que algo a estava incomodando. Até tentou conversar algumas vezes sobre o assunto, mas quanto mais tentava fazê-la falar menos ela se abria. No fim, resolveu dar tempo ao tempo e deixou que Kagome fosse livre para dizer o que sentia no momento em que achasse correto, o que quer que fosse o problema a lhe incomodar ela estaria ali para dar seu apoio quando a pequena achasse necessário.

De longe Sora percebeu que Kaede vinha em sua direção, seu semblante era de preocupação, o sexto sentido dela avisou que era para se manter preparada, pois a última vez que tinha visto alguém com aquela postura havia recebido a pior notícia de toda a sua vida, a morte de seu marido. Suas pernas eram como uma plantação de bambu sendo chacoalhada pela brisa forte do vento, mas tentava se manter firme.

\- Kaede, me conte de uma vez. Vejo pelo seu rosto que tem péssimas notícias para mim. - Kagome que estava ao seu lado não compreendeu o motivo daquela frase, mesmo que tivesse vontade de interromper, ficara calada.

\- O Myouga quer falar com você e Kagome. Eu não sei sobre o que é, mas imagino que não seja algo bom. – Sora estremeceu ainda mais ao ouvir o nome daquele homem. Desta vez Kagome pode perceber que sua mãe estava abalada.

\- Certo Kaede, muito obrigada.

Sora seguiu guiando Kagome para fora da escola e enquanto respirava o ar chegava seco aos seus pulmões arranhando como arrame farpado. Ela não tinha medo do homem, afinal já tinha ido conversar com ele diversas vezes, principalmente para obter exceções para Kagome. Agora era diferente, ele é quem havia chamado e como Kaede havia dito boa coisa não deveria ser, nunca era.

\- Mamãe, Myouga é o ancião? – Kagome conseguiu perguntar ainda que um tanto receosa.

\- Sim, querida. – Sora não sabia mais o que dizer.

\- Ele... Ele é um home ruim? – Era tudo o que Kagome conseguia pensar naquele momento, para que alguém fizesse sua mãe ficar daquela maneira provavelmente boa pessoa não era.

\- Talvez ele seja, Kagome. Talvez ele seja. – A garota nunca havia presenciado a mãe ficar daquele jeito, de alguma forma parecia que este homem a afetaria mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Após a última resposta da mãe, Kagome não conseguiu reunir coragem para realizar outras perguntas apenas seguiu ao seu lado como de costume.

Depois de alguns minutos de uma caminhada silenciosa e inquietante para ambas os passos de Sora foram diminuindo a velocidade e Kagome percebeu que chegaram à casa do Myouga. A garota percebeu que naquela direção a sensação do vento era refrescante como se houvesse água parada por perto, talvez um poço ou um pequeno lago. A pequena adorava aquela sensação era como se o ar enchesse seus pulmões e gentilmente os acariciassem e o cheiro da água dava-lhe a sensação de que não iria sentir calor tão cedo.

Sora parou e Kagome pode ouvir leves batidas na porta de madeira, assim que foi aberta ouviu a voz de um velho senhor, esganiçada como se uma gralha estivesse tentando falar.

\- Bem-vinda, Sora. E essa deve ser a sua filha, não é mesmo? - Apesar da sua voz estranha Kagome notou um tom quase carinhoso enquanto o senhor falava.

\- Não me venha com sentimentalismo, Myouga. Ambos sabemos que não é para isso que me chamou aqui. – Sora fora extremamente ríspida e a criança achou que aquilo não combinava com o caráter de sua mãe, algo realmente muito sério estava prestes a acontecer, pois aquela mulher parecia uma leoa protegendo suas crias de predadores.

\- Primeiro é melhor que agente entre. Não acho certo conversar aqui fora. – Sora guiou a filha para dentro e a menina ouviu o barulho do piso e notou que era de madeira, ela tinha ouvido que poucas pessoas conseguiam possuir luxos como esses em sua casa, Kagome imaginou que a casa deveria ser uma das melhores de todo o vilarejo, talvez uma das mais antigas. – Podem se sentar. – Aquele sofá incrível, ela conseguia contar nos dedos da mão em quantos sofás ela já tinha se sentado e esse era, com toda certeza, o mais macio e felpudo.

\- Vou ser direto, Sora. Devido ao problema que sua filha possui, ela não participará das aulas de treinamento, nem do espiritual quem dirá do físico. Estamos entendidos? – Kagome petrificou e Sora explodiu.

\- Minha filha não é uma incapaz, Myouga. – Ela gritou e levantou do sofá num solavanco. – E eu tenho te provado isso a cada ano que passa.

\- Não importa quais argumentos você tenha essa questão já foi definida pelo concelho. - O senhor continuava falando calmamente, como se nada pudesse abalá-lo.

\- Myouga, você é um velho perverso e faz com que todos sejam como peões nesse seu joguinho de xadrez que você acha que é a vida dos outros. – O velho não respondeu a ofensa. – Vamos embora, Kagome. Esse senhor já disse o que tinha para dizer. – A jovem quase não conseguiu se por de pé sozinha depois da cena que acabara de presenciar, era informação demais para que ela pudesse absorver em tão pouco tempo. Sora segurou em sua mão o que fez a menina manter o equilíbrio e conseguisse acompanhar a mãe.

Kagome estava com tanto medo e ficou por um bom tempo em silencio, assim como tinha ficado enquanto seguiam para a casa de Myouga, mas havia algo que ela deveria falar e não via como deixar isso para depois.

\- Mamãe.

\- Sim, querida.

\- Eu vou ser um dos sacrifícios, não é verdade? – A pequena disse e imediatamente começou a chorar e a mãe imediatamente a abraçou.

\- Não chore meu amor. Nós vamos lutar até o fim pra conseguir transformar o nosso destino como a gente sempre fez, certo?

\- Aham. – Foi tudo o que a pequena conseguiu sussurrar contra o ombro de sua mãe enquanto continuava a chorar, lagrimas que há muito teimavam em não cair.

Kagome estava cada vez mais certa de que o destino que lhe esperava era cruel, todas as suas forças pareciam que estavam se esvaindo. Ela não era tão forte e corajosa como a mãe e agora ela conseguia ver a nítida diferença entre uma guerreira, que era Sora, e ela uma simples criança. Ao menos sua mãe sempre estaria ao seu lado, sempre lhe dando forças para que conseguisse continuar seguindo em frente, pelo menos por enquanto.


	8. Capítulo 7

A pequena garota estava cada vez mais calada, enclausurada em seus próprios pensamentos. Por mais que ela não quisesse pensar em tudo que havia descoberto há dias atrás, infelizmente, as informações voltavam a se repetir infinitas vezes em sua mente. Kagome nunca havia se sentido tão angustiada em toda a sua vida e era claro para todos a sua volta que algo muito sério estava lhe perturbando.

– Kagome? – Era a terceira vez que Sango estava lhe chamando.

– Oi? – Foi tudo que Kagome pode responder.

– Kagome, o que está acontecendo com você? Já faz dias que você está assim e cada dia parece pior.

– Sango... Eu vou te contar. Mas quero que me prometa que jamais irá contar a alguém. – A súplica era facilmente sentida através das palavras da pequena.

– Claro, você pode contar comigo. Afinal de contas nós somos amigas. – Sango segurou– lhe a mão de uma forma protetorado, pode sentir a outra tremendo levemente enquanto tentava, de alguma forma, tirar coragem de algum lugar para poder contar qual era o problema.

– Sango, você chegou a se perguntar o por que eu não estou participando de nenhum treinamento?

– Todos estão comentando que a sua participação foi vetada pelo ancião.

– Exatamente, Sango. E por que? – Sango engoliu em seco antes de responder.

– Por que você é cega.

– E sabe onde isso me leva, Sango?

– Aonde, Kagome? – Sango começou a tremer junto com a amiga, o aperto de sua mão se fez mais forte. Era quase insuportável levar aquele pensamento adiante.

– Eu serei indicada, Sango. O próprio Miyouga me disse isso, ele disse que sou incapaz. – Kagome soluçou, ela não queria chorar novamente por esse mesmo motivo, já havia chorado demais. – Eu não posso treinar porque sou cega e serei sacrificada porque sou cega. Eu nasci com uma maldição Sango, não tenho forças para lutar contra isso. – Era claro a fragilidade da menina ao falar de tal assunto, provavelmente ela havia passado dias a fio remoendo toda aquela história sozinha e sem conseguir encontrar alguma solução agora ela estava desistindo, Sango podia sentir que sua amiga estivera definhando como uma flor retirada da natureza e colocada em um belo arranjo em cima de uma mesa harmoniosamente planejada. O ancião havia preparado a mesa e Kagome jazia indefesa sobre ela.

– Kagome, Miroku e eu vamos te ajudar. Eu sou uma das melhores guerreiras da escola e o Miroku sabe muitas coisas sobre os poderes espirituais. – Sango não pode evitar de abraçar a garota que tremia a sua frente. – Nós vamos te ajudar Kagome, não desista. Não desista, por favor. – Kagome sentiu as lágrimas da outra pingando lentamente em sua pele e se sentiu segura no abraço da amiga, ela não conseguiu mais segurar as próprias lágrimas e apenas deixou que rolassem e levassem toda a angústia que sentia junto com elas.

Ao final da aula Sora havia ido buscar Kagome como de costume e a filha tinha dito que iria até a casa de Sango para que pudessem brincar um pouco. A mais velha não viu nenhum problema contanto que Kagome fosse levada para casa antes do anoitecer, o assunto deixou a mãe até um pouco aliviada, pois tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dias tinha afetado muito a sua menina e ela notou todas as diferenças que estavam ocorrendo pouco a pouco com ela.

Kagome, por sua vez, gostaria de contar toda a verdade sobre sua ida a cada de Sango, mas temia que ela lhe proibisse. Talvez ela tivesse outros planos em mente para livrá-la daquela situação e muito provavelmente não seria fazendo Kagome treinar sendo que havia sido proibida. Kagome e Sango decidiram que seria melhor guardar segredo, ao menos por enquanto.

A pequena menina de olhos acinzentados sentia– se esperançosa como a algum tempo não se sentia. Era maravilhoso pensar que seu destino pudesse ser alterado.

Ao chegar na casa de Sango a mãe da amiga lhe ofereceu um lanche e Sango ensinou como a mãe deveria distribuir os alimentos na mesa para que Kagome conseguisse comer sozinha sem ter que ficar pedindo a ajuda a todo momento. Após o lanche as duas meninas foram para um lugar um pouco afastado do vilarejo para que ninguém as visse e muito menos incomodasse.

Sango ajudou a amiga a fazer um breve alongamento não iam se esforçar tanto no primeiro dia, mas era melhor não correr o risco de se machucar de forma nenhuma, afinal ninguém poderia saber o que estavam fazendo.

– Kagome, segure isto. – A pequena sentiu o bastão sendo pousado sobre suas mãos. – Temos vários destes para treinamento em casa. – A amiga fez uma expressão de preocupação e Sango já sabia qual era o motivo. – Não se preocupe, ninguém vai sentir falta deles. Agora, segure desta forma. – Os braços de Kagome foram posicionados ao longo do bastão, um ficando acima do outro, o braço direito mais acima e esticado e o esquerdo abaixo e um pouco mais flexionado do que o anterior. – Suas pernas devem ficar um pouco mais abertas para manter melhor o equilíbrio.

" O que eu pensei para o começo do seu treinamento é tentar aguçar ainda mais seus sentidos, afinal de contas se você não pode ver, deve sentir de onde virá o golpe e assim poderá se defender. Vou começar tocando você levemente em alguma parte do seu corpo com o meu bastão e você vai tentar identificar e se defender com o seu. – Sango colocou a mão no ombro de Kagome. – Quero que você esteja ciente de que não vai ser um exercício fácil e vai ser necessário muita concentração, poderá levar dias até que comece a funcionar.

– Certo. Estou preparada.

Sango começou o exercício tocando levemente a ponta do bastão no rosto da amiga e como esperava a reação veio após o contato. Tocou no braço direito, no ombro direito, na perna esquerda, no rosto novamente e assim foram quase duas horas sem nenhum avanço.

A esperança que havia florescido no peito da jovem, agora parecia estar murchando e ela se viu novamente em um dilema em que acreditava que o ancião teria razão em não deixa-la treinar.

Sango deixou Kagome em casa conforme havia combinado com Sora.

– Não desanime, Kagome. Você vai melhorar aos poucos.

Sango voltou para sua casa deixando uma Kagome bastante transtornada para trás, sem saber se o raio de esperança que brilhava em seu coração era realmente algo real ou se apenas uma ilusão que criara para si mesma. E quanto mais ela pensava mais ela achava que seu destino estava selado.


	9. Capítulo 8

Os dias pareciam cada vez mais sombrios, seu treinamento não ia muito bem e a cada dia que passava algo ruim estava se enraizando em seu coração. Os pensamentos de Kagome se tornavam cada vez mais distantes de um final feliz e ela não podia mais suportar toda aquela angústia.

Nunca sentira que era diferente dos demais antes, mas agora parecia ter um abismo entre ela e todas as outras pessoas. Ela possuía uma maldição que iria acabar precocemente com a sua vida e as outras pessoas iriam aceitar isso, afinal antes a morte de uma pobre cega do que a incerteza de saber quem será o próximo escolhido e a insegurança de que talvez você pudesse ser escolhido ou quem sabe alguém que se ama. As pessoas não costumam trocar o certo pelo duvidoso ainda mais quando pode acabar se colocando em perigo por causa disso.

A pequena garota, pouco a pouco, aceitava seu terrível destino e aceitava que ele não poderia ser mudado, não por alguém tão fraca como ela, talvez se fosse alguém mais forte como a sua mãe as coisas fossem diferente. Desistir de tudo era a única coisa que conseguia pensar naquele momento, ela não tinha mais forças pra lutar.

Seus passos eram calmos, entretanto, seu coração batia fortemente dentro do peito. Ele podia ver, que, apesar de sua aparência calma ela estava travando uma batalha sangrenta por dentro. A cada passo as folhas secas gemiam embaixo de seus pés, a energia que emanava da pequena garota era tentadora. Se chegasse a fazer o que sua mente pensava que faria seria uma grande festa e não no bom sentido da palavra.

As lentas passadas que ela dava, enfim, pararam, a respiração ficou pesada, os olhos se fecharam, mesmo que isso não fizesse diferença, o rosto se contorceu em uma careta de agonia, um gemido e lágrimas rolaram por sua face. A escuridão estava a sua frente, outro passo foi ouvido, a respiração estava mais lenta e sua decisão tinha sido tomada, entretanto a garota não deveria fazer aquilo. Ela sabia, ele sabia, mas o sofrimento escondido de todos estava visível para que ele percebesse, ele até podia sentir a dor ao olhar fundo nos olhos sem vida. Mais um passo, ela estava perto demais de um destino horrível...

\- Se eu fosse você, eu não faria isso. – Ela se assustou, andou para trás desajeitadamente tropeçando nos próprios pés.

\- Quem está ai? – Perguntou sem reconhecer a voz de quem lhe falava.

\- Não importa quem sou eu. O que importa aqui é o que você pretende fazer. – A voz dele era calma e fria e ela estava desesperada.

\- Eu não o conheço. – e num lampejo ela percebeu que a voz dele vinha do mesmo lugar para o qual ela estava indo. – Você é um deles! Você está falando da... – As palavras travaram em sua boca, seu coração estava ainda mais acelerado.

\- É isso mesmo que você está pensando, eu sou um monstro, mas não sou como eles.

" O cheiro de poder e medo que você está exalando é tão forte e no momento em que você colocar o pé para dentro deste bosque eles vão te devorar tão rápido e você nem vai sentir a morte chegando, porém isso não vai ser o suficiente para eles, a sede de sangue será tão grande que todos sairão para atacar a vila e cada pessoa será devorada tão rapidamente quanto você foi. Até para mim, que não sou igual é difícil não pensar em provar um pedaço seu, é tão tentador..."

A garota congelou diante da ameaça verbalizada, por um momento seu coração parou e imaginou a vila sendo destruída e com isso veio também o pensamento do corpo frio de sua mãe sob suas mãos, o cheiro forte de sangue foi tão real que suas narinas foram invadidas pelo cheio metálico. A decisão que tinha tomado ainda pouco foi abalada e tornava-se a cada segundo um sonho mais e mais distante. Sua vontade era de contestar aquelas palavras, chamá-lo de mentiroso, mas o sentimento intenso que passou pelo seu corpo que não deixou forças para tomar qualquer ação.

Enquanto o estranho jazia em silencio era difícil identificar se ele ainda estava ali se deleitando com o momento de angustia daquela criança ou se já havia ido embora e se perdido no meio dos confins da escuridão. Naquela vasta paisagem sobrou apenas uma garota paralisada de medo e o som do vento chacoalhando lentamente as folhas das arvores.

\- Kagome, o que faz aqui? – Sango perguntou com alivio ao conseguir encontrar a amiga. – Estava te procurando já faz algum tempo. – Ao segurar o braço de Kagome, Sango pode sentir o tremor em seu corpo. – Kagome? Kagome? – O nível de preocupação com a outra começava a se elevar novamente.

\- Sango, tem mais alguém aqui? - Isso era tudo o que conseguia proferir naquele momento.

A mais velha achou estranho a pergunta, mas olhou para todos os lados antes de dar a resposta.

\- Não. Apenas nós duas estamos aqui. – Sango olhou novamente para checar se tinha visto tudo direito. – É melhor a gente ir logo, daqui a pouco escurece e eu preciso te levar para casa.

Sango ficou preocupada com a amiga, mas tinha que levá-la para casa antes de escurecer se não Sora acabaria se chateando e quem sabe até proibindo que Kagome passasse algumas tardes em sua casa e com isso todo o plano do trio iria por água abaixo. Kagome se deixou levar e enquanto isso Sango refletia sobre a próxima conversa que teriam juntas e sobre o próximo dia de treinamento.


	10. Capítulo 9

Quando Kagome chegou na escola tudo parecia normal, era como se a situação estranha que aconteceu outrora fosse apenas um sonho louco de sua cabeça. Sango não iria tocar naquele assunto no meio de tanta gente, esperaria até que estivessem em sua casa onde não teria tantos ouvidos bisbilhoteiros prestes a descobrir o que quer que tenha acontecido com a sua amiga.

O Sinal agudo do final das aulas tocava insistentemente, enquanto todos iam saindo da sala de aula Sango viu que Hakudoushi abordava Kagome novamente. Ela sabia bem a espécie de pessoa que Hakudoushi era, o chamaria no mínimo de asqueroso e daí pra baixo.

\- Não deveria ficar feliz por encontrar amiguinhos, eles só vão sofrer com a sua morte. É melhor se afastar. – Sango conseguiu ouvir parte da conversa horrenda que ele estava lançando para cima de Kagome.

\- Hakudoushi, faz o favor de sair bem rápido de perto dela. Caso contrário eu vou usar da força para arrancar essa sua bunda murcha daqui e sentar ela lá fora da escola. - Sango com toda certeza conseguia ser muito intimidadora quando queria.

O pequeno garoto que não era nenhum exemplo de lutador, arregalou os olhos acuado e saiu de perto das duas indo em direção a porta, rapidamente sumiu em meio as outras crianças.

– Kagome, não ligue para o que ele fala, é apenas uma cobra peçonhenta e sádica preste a morder a própria língua.

\- Mas ele não está dizendo nenhuma mentira, Sango. – Kagome suspirou. – Eu deveria me afastar o máximo possível. Eu nem deveria estar na escola, o que eu estou fazendo aqui? Isso tudo é uma ilusão, não é? Por que, Sango? Por que você insiste em me ajudar? É melhor apenas me ignorar como fazem os outros. Eu não quero te fazer sofrer, eu não quero te ouvir chorar. – Sango abraçou forte a outra garota, o mundo de Kagome estava desmoronando e ainda assim ela encontrava espaço para pensar no sofrimento das outras pessoas e não apenas no dela.

\- Nós precisamos conversar, Kagome. – Sango segurou em seu braço ajudando a outra a erguer-se. – Mas não aqui, é melhor a gente ir pra minha casa.

Mais uma vez Kagome se deixou levar enquanto Sango a guiava no meio de uma multidão à caminho da lucidez que tanto precisava naquele momento.

\- Kagome, antes de tudo eu preciso saber o que aconteceu ontem. – Sango disse sem mais rodeios, o caminho da escola até ali foi o suficiente para que ambas as garotas conseguissem acalmar os ânimos, agora só existiam as duas em meio a um grande campo esverdeado, campo esse que estiveram a pouco tempo atrás.

\- Sango. – Sua voz era trêmula. – Ontem, depois de mais um dia de fracassos nesse treinamento idiota, eu estava decidida a acabar com tudo isso. – A boca seca como um deserto parecia querer impedí-la de prosseguir. – Eu ia sumir em meio ao bosque e, provavelmente, logo seria morta. Eu não quero estender toda essa dor, eu só queria poder acordar e descobrir que todo não passa de um terrível pesadelo. – Kagome pausou, a respiração de ambas era rápida e pesada, como se o peso de suas angústias quisessem ir para fora de alguma forma. – Eu tomei coragem e parti em direção a escuridão, foi então que ele apareceu, não sei quem era, mas ele estava lá, Sango. Ele não era um de nós. – Sango colo colocou as mãos em seus ombros interrompendo sua fala.

\- Era um youkai? – perguntou temendo a resposta que viria a seguir.

\- Eu não sei. Ele disse que não era igual aos outros, eu não consigo entender o que isso quer dizer, disse que o cheiro de medo e poder faria os youkais atacarem toda a vila e foi isso que acabou me fazendo parar. – Kagome foi abraçada, o abraço da amiga era reconfortante, ao sentir os braços de Sango em volta de seu corpo era como se nada pudesse lhe atingir naquele momento.

\- Kagome, me promete que nunca mais vai tentar fazer uma loucura como essa? Por favor. – A voz de Sango estava carregada de medo e Kagome imaginou que ela também estava fragilizada com toda essa história. Não havia como evitar o sofrimento daqueles que gostava, pois esse sentimento já existia e não estava em suas mãos fazer com que deixasse de existir, na verdade, muito pouco ela tinha a fazer para amenizá-lo.

\- Tudo bem, Sango. Eu já entendi que não há muito o que se possa ser feito. É melhor deixar que o destino de encarregue do que virá logo mais.

\- O que eu tenho a dizer agora, talvez possa não ser muito reconfortante, mas eu preciso falar e preciso que me escute. – A jovem iniciou um novo clima pesado no ambiente e a outra apenas assentiu para que continuasse. – Eu tive um irmão mais velho, Kagome. Meu irmão nasceu num lindo dia de primavera seu nome era Kohaku. – o timbre de Sango evidenciava a ternura que sentia ao falar sobre o irmão. – Ele foi o primeiro filho, muito esperado pelos meus pais. Todos tinham grande expectativa sobre ele, nascido na melhor linhagem de guerreiros, com certeza, seria um exímio lutador. Kohaku estava em foco em tudo que se referia a força e destreza, mas qual não foi a surpresa ao descobrirem que ele não era um bom lutador, foi um choque. Na verdade meu irmão era um garoto doce e gentil, seu olhos transbordavam pureza, ele não gostava de machucar os outros, não tinha nenhum interesse em aprender tal habilidade.

"Meus pais estavam felizes, embora preocupados que seu primeiro filho estivesse estagnado nos treinamentos. Eles achavam que era apenas uma fase e que ele cresceria e o interesse surgiria naturalmente."

"Dez anos depois do nascimento de Kohaku eu nasci e no começo foi uma tremenda felicidade, mas logo em seguida veio a indicação de sacrifício. Meu irmão foi indicado e todos sabiam que a falta de interesse dele pelo ofício da família traria uma grande tragédia." – Sango suspirou, seu tom mostrava uma grande indignação.

"Eu conheci meu irmão por pouco tempo e nesse tempo consegui perceber o quanto a gentileza dele era necessária. A presença dele trazia calmaria. Era nítido que ele nasceu pra ser alguém pacífico, mesmo sabendo de seu destino terrível ele cuidou de mim com toda ternura que poderia oferecer, ele parecia inabalável."

"Ao contrário de Kohaku, eu nasci com o espírito de uma guerreira dentro de mim, desde muito nova já demonstrava possuir habilidades acima da média. Quanto mais eu crescia e aprendia, mais se aproximava o triste final do meu irmão. – Sango falava de forma oscilante, lutava contra as lágrimas acumuladas em seus olhos. O amor por seu irmão era gigante e a dor de tê-lo perdido era infinitamente maior. – Eu era o prodígio que todos esperavam que Kohaku fosse e ele sempre me incentivava nas minhas conquistas."

"Muitas coisas eu não sabia naquela época, acho que ainda não consigo entender muitas coisas, mas eu sei que meu irmão foi escolhido apenas por não se encaixar nos padrões da nossa família. Ele era diferente, mas era cheio de qualidades, só que nenhuma delas foi levada em consideração. Para a maioria ele era um ser defeituoso, afinal de contas a irmãzinha dele conseguia muito mais feitos que ele e quanto mais a irmãzinha conseguia alcançar novos objetivos, mais ele era considerado estranho."

"A cada conquista minha eu cavei cada vez mais o túmulo do meu irmão" – aquelas palavras eram pesadas demais, ela estava carregando sozinha um mundo de culpa nas costas. Sua força não era mais suficiente para conter as lágrimas que insistiam em transbordar, o cheiro salobre no ar ficava mais forte a medida que pequenas gotas rolavam por sua face, logo o mesmo acontecia com a outra garota.

\- Meu irmão foi a última pessoa a ser sacrificada, isso foi há cinco anos. Uma grande parte das pessoas não deve nem se lembrar quem era o jovem que naquele dia entrou confiante mata adentro, ele estava radiante, estava sorrindo. Eu mal sabia o que estava acontecendo, Kagome. Eu não pude ajudá-lo em nada, nem mesmo sendo um apoio, um ombro amigo.

\- Sango... – Kagome não conseguia proferir mais nenhuma palavra, estava grata por ela ter lhe contato a história de seu irmão e, ao mesmo tempo, angustiada pois sabia que dentro daquele coração havia uma ferida terrível e essa mesma ferida seria magoada novamente.

\- Kagome, eu só quero que saiba que estou aqui para te ajudar. Meu irmão seria muito melhor nisso, mas eu sei que um pouco dele ainda vive em mim, eu sei que tenho um pouco de toda aquela bondade que ele transbordava. Por favor, me deixa ficar ao seu lado?

\- Claro. - Foi a única coisa que conseguiu proferir.

Um abraço forte entre as lágrimas que ambas derramavam selavam aquele pacto, as duas tinham certeza de que estariam juntas até o fim.


	11. Capítulo 10

A cada dia o clima que pairava sobre shikon ficava cada vez mais pesado e isso não acontecia ao acaso, tendo em vista que, esse ano era o ano de tributo, mais sangue inocente seria derramado em prol do bem estar de todos e da paz com os youkais que viviam pelas redondezas.

Apesar da maioria dos habitantes viverem sem maiores preocupações, sempre que chegava próximo a essa época, as pessoas pareciam andar mais caladas, como se estivessem se preparando para o luto que viria a seguir. Pelas ruas ouviam-se cochichos sobre quem seriam os indicados, sobre quem achavam que seria mandado ao bosque da próxima vez. Os aldeões não saiam falando do assunto como maldade, vingança ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero, mas sim pela necessidade humana de falar sobre o que acontece no dia à dia, sobre o cotidiano, sobre a mudança, sobre seus medos.

Aquele ano parecia que todos estavam falando da mesma pessoa, a certeza da maioria era tanta que os outros indicados ficaram aliviados, apesar de parecer um tanto cruel se sentir melhor tendo a certeza da morte de outra pessoa, ainda assim eles não conseguiram deixar de ter aquela sensação.

Rin era o nome dela, uma garota simples que adorava colher flores e enfeitar todos os cantos por onde passava. Seus pais eram humildes, dedicados e amorosos, assim como Rin também era. Mas a filha tinha uma grande peculiaridade, ninguém além de seus pais havia ouvido sua voz. Os progenitores diziam que tudo não passava de timidez e que logo ela sairia da bolha em que se encontrava e todos descobririam a pessoa maravilhosa que Rin era. Entretanto os anos foram passando e o que antes era chamado de timidez, agora, era visto pelos outros como anormal.

Não demorou muito para que a indicação chegasse à sua família, arrasados eles tentavam de tudo para que ela conversasse com outras pessoas, mas os únicos diálogos que Rin conseguia manter era com os pais. Perto de outras pessoas ela sempre se parecia como um bichinho acuado, olhos arregalados, respiração acelerada, as mãos tremiam constantemente. Depois de inúmeras tentativas o máximo que conseguiram foi que Rin sussurasse no ouvido de seus pais tudo o que ela gostaria de falar para as outras pessoas e quando não estava acompanhada tratava de sair correndo para longe de qualquer um que tentasse se aproximar demais.

Rin tornou-se uma garota de 16 anos, mas os hábitos incomuns continuavam com ela todos os dias de sua curta vida. Seus pais estavam devastados e a cada dia pareciam mais abatidos, não sabiam mais o que fazer para resolver aquela situação, já haviam rezado, feito promessas, feitiços, implorado, conversado, gritado, chorado, mas nada parecia ter efeito e eles não conseguiam se conformar que iriam perder sua única filha. O amor de suas vidas seria levado e a sensação de impotência os esmagavam todas as horas de suas vidas.

Rin estava fazendo uma das coisas que mais gostava, a garota caminhava por um lindo campo de flores coloridas e escolhia as melhores para enfeitar seu próprio cabelo. Ali era o lugar onde ela se sentia mais feliz e tranquila, sem a pressão de ficar sendo obrigada a ter que interagir com outras pessoas.

\- Rin? - perguntou uma menina de longos cabelos castanhos. A mesma menina já tinha lhe chamado outras vezes e em todas elas Rin fugiu para longe dela.

Dessa vez, Rin olhou assustada para a outra menina que lhe chamava, e apesar de ter a aparência de ser mais jovem que ela alguns anos, ainda assim lhe deixava agitada.

\- Rin, eu preciso conversar com você. - disse a mais nova chegando cada vez mais perto, enquanto isso Rin começava a tremer. - Rin? - Continuava a chamá-la.

Rin não conseguiu mais evitar, estava perto demais, deu alguns passos para trás, deu as costas para a outra garota e saiu correndo deixando para trás um pequeno buquê de flores brancas e a frustração de alguém que só queria ajudar.

\- Miroku, eu já tentei de todas as formas falar com ela, mas é impossível. - Sango dizia muito chateada. - Não sei mais o que fazer.

Sango correu atrás de Rin durante muito tempo e era com pesar que reconhecia estar derrotada.

\- Sango, eu entendo que você gostaria de ajudar, mas para uma pessoa ser ajudada ela precisa querer. Não tem nada que a gente possa fazer numa situação como essa. - Miroku tentava acalmar a amiga em vão, sabia o quanto ela era teimosa e determinada. Há meses Sango tentava trocar ao menos uma palavra com a outra garota, mas tudo o que tinha conseguido era um grande silêncio seguido de uma fuga implacável.

Com o tempo Sango diminuiu o ritmo em que procurava a outra garota, a frustação por vezes a deixava abatida e por muito tempo sua mente não conseguia se afastar dos pensamentos que a levavam a Rin, chegou a cogitar a hipótese de falar com o ancião, mas acabou desistindo da ideia, pois a fama dele de ser intolerante era grande demais e não gostaria de colocar Rin em qualquer outro apuro que fosse.

A esperança de Sango era muita, entretanto foi perdida quase que completamente quando a mãe de Rin a abordou em um dia depois da escola.

\- Olá. Você é a Sango, correto? – A senhora pálida e de olhos entristecidos disse gentilmente.

\- Sim, sou eu.

\- Rin pediu para que eu conversasse com você, eu sou a mãe dela. – Sango podia sentir que a conversa com a dona a sua frente não seria muito agradável. – Ela me contou que nos últimos tempos você a tem seguido e tentado falar com ela, é verdade?

\- Sim, senhora. Mas juro que não quero fazer mal à ela, eu queria apenas tentar ajudá-la. – A menina estava nervosa e sua voz saiu um pouco mais rápida e aguda do que o normal.

\- Eu entendo, Sango. – A mais velha conseguiu esboçar um leve sorriso triste. – Seu coração é muito bom e sua preocupação é muito nobre, apesar de ainda ser tão pequena. Rin gostaria que lhe dissesse que não é mais necessário tentar falar com ela, ela já aceitou seu árduo destino. Nós já tentamos de tudo, acredite. Não iriamos deixar que nossa filha fosse levada sem nos esforçar ao máximo para tentar reverter esse quadro, mas, apesar de inconformados, estamos tentando ter uma vida digna e dar a Rin os melhores dias de sua vida.

\- Mas, senhora...

\- Não é preciso se preocupar, Sango. Você é apenas uma criança e não deveria jamais carregar um fardo pesado como esse, assim como Rin também não deveria carregar tal fardo, mas as regras ditadas pelos adultos não são de fácil compreensão. – A senhora acariciou suavemente os longos cabelos castanhos de Sango. – Agora eu tenho que ir.

Alguns segundos depois que a mãe de Rin se despediu, Sango continuava parada no mesmo lugar, petrificada, absorvendo tudo o que tinha sido dito e sem conseguir acreditar que aquilo tudo era verdade.

Miroku avistou a amiga de longe e percebeu que ela parecia transtornada.

\- Sango! - Gritou seu nome ao longe, mas a menina nem ao menos chegou a piscar os olhos. Quando conseguiu chegar perto o suficiente colocou as mãos nos ombros dela. - Sango, tá tudo bem? - Sango voltou seus olhos para Miroku e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi abraçá-lo fortemente, enquanto aquele sentimento ruim permanecia dentro dela.


	12. Capítulo 11

A casa de Sango não era muito grande, podia–se dizer que era bem simples. A maioria dos guerreiros morava naquela mesma região pois era lá onde ficava o acesso aos campos de treinamento e também era o lugar que ficava mais próximo ao bosque e caso surgisse alguma emergência, como um ataque, por exemplo, eles já estariam lá para dar conta do recado.

Os três amigos sempre preferiam aquele lugar para tentar treinar Kagome, primeiro porque lá já tinha todas as ferramentas em caso de necessidade e o segundo motivo era que eles poderiam usar os barracões do complexo e ninguém iria descobrir o que estavam fazendo.

– Sango, vocês estão tentando isso a dias. A Kagome não conseguiu prever nenhum movimento, nem mesmo por sorte. – Miroku estava entediado de olhar aquela mesma cena por horas a fio.

– Se você tiver alguma ideia é só dizer e então a gente vai para uma outra abordagem. – A garota fuzilava–o com os olhos. – Falando desse jeito você vai fazer Kagome perder o ânimo.

– Gente, está tudo bem. Vocês não precisam brigar por isso, eu sei que as coisas não vão ser fáceis pra mim. – Kagome tentava acalmar os amigos, porém ela também se sentia mentalmente e fisicamente cansada depois de todas aquelas tentativas

– Eu tenho uma ideia, meninas. Vamos dar um pouco de descanso a vocês. – O garoto disse confiante. – Talvez Kagome tenha mais jeito com as habilidades espirituais ao invés das habilidades físicas. – Suas mãos gesticulavam chamando as duas para perto de si.

Sango guiou Kagome para onde Miroku estava e sentaram–se junto a ele na esteira de bambu disposta no chão.

– Tudo bem, qual é a grande ideia? – perguntava impaciente.

– A ideia é tentar fazer com que Kagome faça um exercício bem simples, algo que ela vai conseguir fazer em casa caso queira praticar. – O jovem pegou uma moringa cheia de água e o copo que antes ele mesmo usava, posicionou o copo no chão e preencheu até quase transbordar.

– Então o que eu tenho que fazer? – Perguntou ansiosa.

– É bem simples. Quero que você segure em minha mãos e tente sentir o fluxo de energia. Vou acumular a energia nas mãos e isso vai fazer a água do copo transbordar, quanto mais energia mais água vai derramar.

Miroku posicionou as mãos junto às mãos dela e trouxe para perto do copo, uma de cada lado. Sango observava atentamente.

Enquanto o garoto se concentrava uma luz fraca apareceu entre suas mãos, Kagome pode sentir o calor terno surgir e logo em seguida a água começou a escorrer lentamente pelas beiradas do copo.

– Você tem que manter a energia constante, caso contrário você pode não conseguir fazer o exercício ou pode fazer o copo explodir e ai vai ter que arrumar outro copo. – O fluxo da água ficava mais forte gradativamente. – Quanto mais energia você conseguir manter mais a água transbordará. E se o fluxo de energia ficar muito forte de repente... - O líquido quente espirrou para todos os lados, assustando as duas garotas que estavam concentradas nas instruções.

A risada de Miroku ecoou pelo barracão.

\- Você é louco, garoto? - Irada, Sango não se conteve e deu um safanão na cabeça do amigo, que se seguiu por um gemido de dor e protesto do mesmo. Enquanto isso a terceira caiu na risada e logo os outros dois estavam gargalhando juntos.

\- Kagome, agora é sua vez. Se quiser posso demonstrar de novo. - A brincadeira havia tirado o clima pesado em que se encontravam, ainda assim o garoto conseguia trocar os ares de brincadeira para seriedade com muita facilidade.

\- Tudo bem, eu entendi. - As mão de Kagome foram posicionadas próximas ao copo com agua, os amigos fizeram silêncio para não atrapalhar a concentração dela.

A jovem guerreira não pode deixar de perceber o quanto Miroku estava apreensivo e concentrado junto com Kagome. Sango admirava-o pelo jeito descontraído e sua incrível capacidade de manter a calma mesmo em momentos de aflição. Ele sempre conseguia trazer calmaria para seu coração agitado.

Alguns minutos se passaram e as três pessoas no barracão estavam ansiosas para chegar em algum resultado. Dois pares de olhos estavam fixados em qualquer movimento que houvesse no líquido dentro do copo. Kagome conseguia sentir a sua própria energia fluir, mas tinha dificuldade em fazê-la se acumular nas mãos. Em certo momento achou que tinha conseguido juntar uma pequena quantidade de energia, mas era muito difícil. Os acompanhantes viram um leve movimento e logo depois um filete de água escorreu, os punhos cerrados, pensamentos positivos, torciam silenciosamente para que conseguisse algum avanço e aquela pequena gota d'agua se transformou em enorme alegria retumbando nos dois corações.

Outra gota escorreu, seguida de uma terceira, Kagome arfou, as costas foram arquejadas e as mãos colocadas ao chão, estava totalmente esgotada, aquilo era mais cansativo do que treinar com a Sango por horas.

\- Muito bem, Kagome. - O amigo parabenizou. - Você é ótima!

\- Acho que você está sendo bastante generoso, Miroku. - Falava derrotada e por Deus ela duvidava que teria energia suficiente para levantar daquele lugar, quem dirá chegar em casa.

\- Estou falando sério. Você é praticamente um prodígio. - A felicidade estava sendo exalada em sua voz. - Eu demorei um pouco mais para conseguir o mesmo resultado. - Apesar de ser alguns anos mais novo quando começou seu treinamento, tinha demorado quase uma semana para conseguir o mesmo feito de Kagome. - O cansaço que está sentindo é natural, fazemos um esforço muito grande no começo, pois não conseguimos controlar e moldar nossa própria energia, mas com o tempo essa sensação diminui. Entretanto se usar muito mais do que o de costume também poderá se sentir muito fraca.

Fazia tempo que Kagome não se sentia tão leve, parecia que tinha retirado uma imensa pedra de suas costas. Apesar de tudo ainda parecer perdido e seu futuro ser uma completa escuridão, estava feliz por conseguir mais um feito em sua vida. Não pode deixar de pensar em sua mãe e em como ela ficaria orgulhosa, queria correr pra abraçá-la e lhe mostrar sua nova habilidade, entretanto era um risco a mais que correria se ela soubesse. Por enquanto esse segredo teria que ser mantido entre os três amigos.


	13. Capítulo 12

O sol nasceu como em qualquer outro dia, os raios calorosos entraram pela janela e aqueceram suavemente a sua pele. A claridade incomodou os seus olhos e a jovem se espreguiçou deliciosamente.

Ao levantar de sua cama se deparava com um quarto simples, um pequeno armário na parede em frente à cama e embaixo da janela uma mesa e algumas das flores que colheu nos dias anteriores, algumas exalavam um delicioso perfume. Os poucos móveis que possuía era considerado luxo e os tinha somente porque seu pai trabalhava como marceneiro.

O cheiro de ovos mexidos invadiram suas narinas, era o seu prato preferido para o desjejum, sua mãe certamente sabia como lhe agradar. Não demorou até sair de seu quarto e correr até onde estava sua mãe.

A mesa estava enfeitada e havia mais comida sobre ela do que de costume, as frutas picadas delicadamente mostravam todo o capricho que esse dia prometia.

Sua mãe lhe avistou e foi ao seu encontro enlaçando-lhe em um forte abraço.

\- Bom dia, minha querida. - O tom melancólico em sua voz não era condizente com o banquete disposto na mesa. Enquanto a mesa revelava o que parecia uma comemoração, sua voz dizia exatamente ao contrário, ainda assim forçou seu melhor sorriso.

\- Está tudo bem, mãe. Nós já conversamos sobre isso. - A filha tentou acalmar os nervos da progenitora. - Aonde está o papai?

\- Seu pai tem um trabalho de última hora para fazer, ele nos encontrará depois.

As duas mulheres sentaram-se a mesa e apreciaram calmamente a refeição.

O longo rangido da porta informava que seu pai voltara para lhes acompanhar no final do café da manhã.

\- Bom dia, papai. - A jovem transpirava a tranquilidade que seus pais gostariam de ter.

\- Bom dia, minha filha. - Seu tom era apressado. - Me desculpe pelo atraso, tinha algo muito importante para terminar. - Chegando próximo da mesa o senhor depositou na mesa uma pequena caixa de madeira entalhada com uma rosa em sua tampa.

Os olhos dela brilhavam de alegria ao perceber que estava ganhando um presente feito pelas mãos de seu pai. A caixa foi aberta e revelou uma linda pulseira com pérolas de madeiras pintadas delicadamente. O sorriso da menina contagiou os outros dois presentes que observaram ela colocar o adereço em seu braço.

\- Muito obrigada, papai. - Agradeceu radiante.

\- Eu gostaria de ter tido mais tempo e conseguir fazer algo mais trabalhado

\- É perfeito, nada poderia ser mais perfeito que isso.

Seus pais não conseguiam acreditar em como ela conseguia lidar com toda aquela situação sem chorar, praguejar ou se desesperar de alguma forma. Para eles estava sendo tão difícil e se não fosse toda a força da criança que haviam posto ao mundo para lhes ajudar a se manter em pé, temiam quebrar em mil pedaços.

O desjejum foi apreciado pela família unida , aquele era um último de sua vida juntos.

Rin aproveitou ao máximo aquele dia, colheu algumas flores e fez uma linda tiara de margaridas, elas seriam as últimas flores a enfeitar seu corpo aquela noite. Tomou um banho demorado e se deliciou com a sensação da água fria refrescando seu corpo, escolheu para vestir o único vestido que tinha para ocasiões especiais, era um tecido leve e em tom azul pastel, sua mãe teria adorado que tivesse se vestido com aquela peça mais vezes, mas recusou colocar em seu corpo pois achava que acabaria chamando muito a atenção para si. Aquele dia ela não teria que fugir de ser o foco dos olhares de todas as pessoas daquele lugar.

Estava pronta. Olhou pela janela e viu que o sol logo deixaria de iluminar o céu, seu coração passava para um ritmo mais rápido a cada segundo que seguia. Respirou fundo. Suas mãos tremiam levemente, apesar de tentar mostrar uma tranquilidade para os pais, por dentro era puro desespero. Quem em sã consciência aceitaria a morte tão facilmente? Ela estava bem sã, mas queria proporcionar aos pais uma vida com um pouco menos de estresse, um pouco menos de preocupação se é que isso era possível.

\- Rin, está na hora. – A voz melancólica da mãe lembrou que tinha que manter a postura.

\- Estou indo. – Rin se apressou e abriu a porta, sua mãe sorriu ao vê-la. Esse seria o último sorriso maternal que veria e seu coração ficava cada vez menor dentro do peito.

\- Você está linda. – A progenitora não conseguiu evitar de dizer e logo voltou seus pensamentos para angustia que sentia ao lembrar qual era o futuro de sua filha.

As duas se encontraram com o único homem da casa esperando do lado de fora, as mãos de Rin foram enlaçadas por cada um de seus pais e assim seguiram para um caminho sem volta.

O céu era um lindo manto negro estrelado, próximo ao local da cerimônia estava um amontoado de gente iluminados por várias tochas distribuídas no ambiente. A jovem se encolhia como se quisesse entrar dentro de si mesma, seus pais não podiam servir como escudo nesse momento. Rin estava em cima de um estrado junto com mais dois jovens que possuíam uma aparência muito mais tranquila do que ela teria imaginado, era tão grande a certeza deles de que voltariam para suas casas a salvo de qualquer mal? Ela parecia a única realmente preocupada ali, talvez porque por todos os lados onde ia ouvia seu nome ser mencionado em sussurros.

Myouga subiu no estrado junto com os três, o velho roliço chamou atenção da multidão. A hora estava próxima.

\- Boa noite a todos. – Rin se perguntava como era possível alguém ter uma noite agradável depois de ter nas mãos o sangue de alguém inocente. - Hoje é um dia de tristezas, mas saibam que nosso sacrifício nunca é em vão e esse dia sombrio nos guia para os próximos anos com fartura e paz. - Rin sentia o vento gelado passando por seu corpo e a única vontade que tinha era de calar a boca do ancião, descer daquele maldito lugar, voltar para casa, deitar na cama e se enrolar em suas cobertas aquecidas.

\- Sem mais delongas, vamos a votação. - Miyouga se moveu para trás dos jovem. - Quem acredita que a jovem Yuka tem que servir de oferenda este ano levantem a mão. - o velho parou e observou a multidão, poucos braços podiam ser contados. - Quem acredita que que o jovem Houjo tem que servir de oferenda levantem as mãos. - Novamente observou poucas pessoas se movendo para votar. - Por fim, quem acredita que a jovem Rin deve servir de sacrifício levantem a mão. - Uma avalanche de mãos foram levantadas de uma vez e não foi preciso contagem para saber quem seria a vítima da vez, para o ancião era só a confirmação de uma certeza.

Rin olhava para seus pais desconsolados, as suas lágrimas não podiam mais ser evitadas. Algumas pessoas estavam ao redor deles para que não atrapalhasse a cerimonia. A mãe gritava incansável por seu nome enquanto os outros dois eram encaminhados novamente para suas famílias. A adrenalina corria pelo seu corpo e tremia cada vez mais, suas pernas pareciam não ter forças suficientes para lhe manter de pé.

\- Está na hora, pequena Rin. – A jovem percebeu certa satisfação na voz de Miyouga, seria apenas sua imaginação? Ou por estar acostumado com tantas mortes em sua vida aquele homem não conseguia mais sentir o quanto tudo aquilo era horrível e asqueroso? - Você precisa de ajuda? Ou consegue sozinha?

Rin desviou a atenção de seus pais e ao olhar o ancião nos olhos, eles pareciam reluzir em antecipação ao que ocorreria. A mão do velho foi em direção ao seu ombro e ela se esquivou dando um passo para trás e cerrou seus olhos. O homem havia entendido a mensagem.

Enquanto seus pais suplicavam por sua vida, ela caminharia sozinha para seu fim. Não pode evitar de lançar um último olhar para aqueles que amava, não era certo prolongar toda aquela angustia, girando em seu próprio eixo seguiu pelo caminho sombrio rumo ao bosque amaldiçoado, seu rosto gelado e molhado de lágrimas se contorcia em uma careta agora que outras pessoas não poderiam mais avistar o sofrimento que guardava dentro de si. A cada passo dado a jovem lentamente se transformava em um vulto aos olhos de quem ficava a salvo daquele lado e mais visível se tornava para os youkais que aguardavam sua presa ansiosamente. Foi quando sumiu completamente das vistas humanas que todos ouviram com horror a voz da inocente gritar em desespero, enquanto os monstros que tanto temiam devoravam sua carne lentamente.

Aquela era a primeira e última vez que Shinko no Tama ouviria a voz da jovem Rin.


	14. Capítulo 13

O suor escorreu por sua têmpora deixando-a cada vez mais ensopada, de sua boca eram emitidos gemidos baixos. Enquanto seu coração pulsava forte dentro do peito, o corpo tremia levemente, o rosto contorcia-se. Uma dolorosa agonia se instalava no seu corpo trazendo lembranças e sensações que adoraria esquecer, mas no seu atual estado dificilmente deixaria de lembrar.

Sua mente finalmente a libertava de seus terríveis pesadelos. Estava tensa, os gritos da garota sacrificada há 4 anos atrás ecoava em sua mente constantemente, sempre lembrando que aqueles sons poderiam sair de sua própria boca, os pelos de seus braço se eriçavam toda vez que pensava nisso.

Seu treinamento com Miroku estava caminhando muito bem, os dois estavam praticamente no mesmo nível e eles estavam aprendendo bastante coisa juntos. Já o treinamento com Sango não estava rendendo frutos tão bonitos, estava totalmente estagnada e por mais que se esforçasse não conseguia ir além. Kagome não tinha confiança em si mesma, como que uma garota cega poderia lutar? A certeza de que nunca conseguiria não a deixava se desenvolver. Sango estava pegando mais pesado a cada dia o que acabou deixando algumas marcas em seu corpo e fez com que uma pulga se instalasse bem atrás da orelha de sua mãe, logo tiveram que reduzir o ritmo dos treinamentos e diminuir os dias em que se encontravam e isso deixava sua amiga mais irritada, apesar de não demonstrar explicitamente.

Seu amigos estavam demorando demais, provavelmente tinham encontrado algum adulto pelo caminho. Odiava ter que ficar esperando e mesmo estando exausta não voltaria a cochilar, os pesadelos que tinham durante a noite eram suficientes, não precisava deles durante o dia. Decidiu sair do barracão onde quase sempre treinavam e resolveu fazer uma atividade que ainda não tinha êxito, precisava praticar. Era melhor do que perder seu tempo dormindo.

Conhecia bem todo aquele lugar, afinal esteve ali incontáveis vezes. Resolveu chegar mais perto da mata, a natureza se fazia necessária nesse novo exercício. Contou os passos para não acabar chegando perto demais, sentou na grama e relaxou o corpo.

Essa era uma habilidade bastante complexa de se alcançar, não era a sua energia que deveria ser usada e sim a energia de outros seres. Todas as coisas no mundo emitiam uma energia própria, os seres vivos eram capaz de emitir algo mais radiante do que objetos inanimados e ela teria que ser capaz de senti-los e dessa forma identificar todas as coisas. Em resumo essa nova habilidade era um poder de observação que era alcançada através de muita concentração, pois a pessoa que usava deveria mentalizar a energia que vem de outros seres ao invés de usar a própria força.

Kagome sentia cada coisa ao seu redor com os 4 sentidos que possuía, era fácil e até mesmo instintivo. O Som dos pássaros e das folhas que se agitavam ao vento, a brisa gelada que refrescava sua pele e brigava com os raios de sol que teimavam em aquecê-la, o cheiro da grama, da terra seca que não via chuva há muitos dias, em sua boca ainda podia sentir a refrescância da água que tinha bebido minutos atrás. Tudo isso era extremamente fácil pra ela, sentir o mundo era o que ela fazia de melhor. A garota se concentrou e se deixou levar suavemente pelos sentidos e foi então que começou a experimentar novas sensações e era como se o mundo que conhecia tivesse se modificado mesmo que nenhuma mudança fosse feita. Tudo explodiu em energia e seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso enquanto observava cada coisa como se fosse a primeira vez em sua vida.

Kagome estava feliz, mas sua felicidade logo se tornou preocupação ao notar que não estava sozinha e que entre as árvores havia alguém a lhe fazer companhia. O sorriso leve em seu rosto se transformou completamente e uma linha dura e séria pairava sobre seus lábios.

\- Quem está ai? – Assim que perguntou a sensação que tinha desapareceu. Será que estava alucinando? Ou havia perdido sua concentração? Não podia ser, ela ainda conseguia sentir todas as coisas.

\- Olá, garota. – Sua voz lenta e profunda a assustou, estava confusa. – Enfim conseguiu me encontrar.

\- Quem é você? – Kagome sabia quem era, ele era a mesma pessoa com quem havia se encontrado anos antes. Ele era o mesmo ser misterioso do qual muito pouco sabia, mas que vivia constantemente em seus sonhos. Mesmo assim não conseguiu deixar de fazer tal pergunta.

\- Nos encontramos por aqui há algum tempo. - A voz dele era tão calma e penetrante, totalmente diferente do que ela mesma sentia. - Acho que você deve se lembrar.

\- Como você consegue? - Sua mente estava girando, mal conseguia completar uma frase direito, mas ele sabia bem do que ela estava falando.

\- ocultar minha energia? - Perguntou retoricamente. - Bem, digamos que minha sobrevivência depende disso. Os outros não podem saber onde estou e o que eu acabei de fazer foi bastante imprudente, mas eu queria ver a sua reação. - Apesar da seriedade com que ele falava, era inevitável que Kagome sentisse como se estivesse tirando sarro da sua cara.

\- Você vai precisar aprender também, isso é se você ainda tem alguma esperança de sobreviver do lado de cá. - Um breve silêncio pairou no ambiente e Kagome se perguntou como ele sabia sobre ela e questionava se ele seria muito poderoso, já que possuía habilidades da qual não tinha conhecimento.

\- Você pode me ensinar? - Apesar do coração batendo a mil por hora a garota estava conseguindo por as idéias no lugar, mas qualquer um que soubesse desse pedido a chamaria no mínimo de louca.

Ela ouviu uma risada em resposta e concluiu que ele também estava achando que ela era louca.

\- Você é mesmo corajosa, mas a verdadeira questão é: o que eu ganharia com isso? - Perguntou casualmente.

\- Farei qualquer coisa que quiser. - Respondeu rapidamente, não tinha nada a perder já que estava destinada a morte.

\- Tem certeza disso? Você entende com quem está falando?

\- Não é como se eu tivesse melhores opções diante de mim. - Apesar de assustada com toda aquela situação Kagome ainda conseguia parecer impetuosa. - É tudo ou nada pra mim. - Mal acabou de falar e pode ouvir o barulho das folhas sendo pisoteadas lentamente e seguiam para perto de si, levantou de súbito e percebeu que seu corpo tremia levemente.

Parecia que ela não era a única ao qual o juízo estava faltando, um youkai ultrapassando os limites do bosque, isso era uma loucura tão grande quanto ela pedindo ajuda para ele.

\- Parece que temos um trato. - A voz tão próxima fez os pelos do corpo dela se arrepiar e suas pernas teimavam em não querer mantê-la de pé. - Eu vou te ensinar e você vai usar seus poderes para me ajudar em alguns objetivos.

\- Trato feito. – A mão estendida foi enlaçada pelo demônio. Achava que não teria boas sensações ao tocá-lo, mas foi exatamente ao contrário, algo de muito bom emanava dele.

\- É melhor a gente continuar isso um outro dia, seus amigos estão chegando. – Tão rápido ele disse e logo já não estava mais lá, como se tudo aquilo nunca tivesse existido.

A jovem garota sentia-se cada vem mais enrolada em um destino estranho. Tendo certeza de que seu futuro era a morte, se agarraria ao pacto demoníaco que acabava de selar e lutaria com unhas e dentes para manter a chama de sua vida acessa.


	15. Capítulo 14

\- Kagome, vamos subir um nível no seu treinamento. – Sango exalava confiança, finalmente o treinamento físico da amiga parecia andar para algum lugar.

\- Tudo bem, mas é melhor deixar para outro dia. – Desde que aprendeu a sentir a energia das coisas ela estava muito mais confiante para treinar com Sango, tudo estava fluindo naturalmente. – Eu estou exausta, não vou aguentar mais uma sessão. – A jovem se atirou no chão, por cima da esteira de bambu. – Além disso tenho que treinar mais minha energia espiritual, caso contrário não vou conseguir aumentar o ritmo do nosso treinamento.

\- Você quer que eu chame o Miroku?

\- Não é necessário. – Ultimamente estava sendo muito mais fácil convencer a amiga a dar uma pausa no treinamento. – Eu posso fazer isso sozinha e você pode procurar o Miroku e aproveitar esse tempo livre com ele, eu sei que vocês precisam disso. – Terminou com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

\- De novo essa história? Já falei...

\- Somos apenas amigos. – Kagome gargalhou. – Até uma cega consegue perceber que tem alguma coisa entre vocês.

\- Você anda muito engraçadinha, mocinha. Agora eu vou deixar você com sua super concentração em paz.

Kagome permaneceu deitada onde estava enquanto sua amiga saiu do barracão. Fazia alguns dias que não sentia aquela energia e apesar de não conseguir mais captá-la tinha certeza de que ele estava por perto e de que tinha feito aquilo para chamar sua atenção.

Continuaria ali descansando seu corpo, se ele era ousado o suficiente para passar os limites do bosque, deveria ser para encontrá-la ali também assim que sentisse que Sango estava longe o suficiente.

Não demorou muito tempo para que o rangido característico da porta avisasse que alguém estava entrando no recinto. Os passos dele eram tão leves que não conseguia saber se ele tinha parado na porta ou se já estava perto de si.

\- Eu estou preparada. - disse para um silêncio incômodo e sentiu-se uma tola ao não receber uma resposta imediata. Ficava se perguntando se ele realmente estava ali enquanto tentava se levantar do chão.

Uma mão vinda do além lhe tocou e ela não pode evitar o susto que tomou quase fazendo com que se estabacasse no chão novamente, só conseguiu manter o equilíbrio pois o youkai a segurou e a colocou de pé em segurança.

\- Não parece estar tão preparada assim. - Kagome conseguia ouvir um ar zombeteiro em sua voz grave.

\- É difícil estar preparada para alguém que se aproxima feito uma assombração. Se ainda não percebeu eu não consigo enxergar, logo não é uma boa ideia chegar como uma sombra e encostar em mim do nada. - A garota estava constrangida e seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca. Aquele demônio misterioso parecia gostar de fazer seu coração acelerar.

\- Tudo bem, vou me lembrar disso. - Ela não conseguiu definir se ele falava sério ou se ainda estava brincando com ela.

\- Acho que dá última vez que nos encontramos faltou uma apresentação mais formal. - Ela realmente precisava saber um pouco mais sobre o ser que estava a sua frente. - Eu me chamo Kagome e você?

O youkai ficou tenso por alguns instantes, seu nome não era motivo de orgulho para ele, na verdade lembrar de suas origens só lhe trazia dor. Apesar de tudo entendia que aquele nome seria levado pelo resto de sua vida, mesmo que talvez passasse a usar um nome diferente, mas não tinha tempo e nem vontade de pensar nisso agora.

\- Me chamo Inu-Yasha. - Era estranho ouvir seu próprio nome depois de tanto tempo.

\- Então acho que agora temos um trabalho a fazer. - resolveu ser direta ao ver que uma pergunta tão simples como essa tinha deixado o youkai receoso.

\- É melhor você se sentar de novo então. – Kagome voltou para o seu lugar e ele sentou-se de frente para ela. – Fiquei pensando em como te ensinar isso por um bom tempo.

\- Não seria mais fácil da forma que ensinaram a você? – Questionou com o cenho franzido.

\- Ninguém me ensinou, eu tive que aprender sozinho por uma questão de sobrevivência. – Como assim uma questão de sobrevivência? Pensou, mas achou melhor não perguntar sobre isso, não parecia ser o melhor momento para isso. – Apesar de que você tem que aprender pelo mesmo motivo, você ainda está em um local seguro. – Cada frase deixava-a mais e mais curiosa, ela estava perdendo totalmente o foco. – Não posso fazer isso muitas vezes então é melhor que preste atenção. – Com certeza conseguiu mudar o centro de sua atenção.

\- Tudo bem, eu estou prestando atenção. – O que não era mentira, apesar de sua imaginação estar bem agitada com as informações que recebeu.

\- Vamos começar igual ao seu amigo, quando ele lhe explicou como usar os seus poderes.

\- Como você sabe disso? – Questionou mais a si mesma do que ao demônio. – Você andou me vigiando esse tempo todo?

\- Não é como se eu tivesse algo mais divertido pra fazer por ai. – Respondeu com casualidade. – Na verdade, comecei a observar desde o dia em que nos encontramos pela primeira vez. – Kagome ficou chocada ao saber de tal informação, não conseguiu mais pronunciar nenhuma palavra. Inu-Yasha prosseguiu como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos. - Só fiz isso porquê senti um poder muito grande em você e isso fez com que eu tivesse muito interesse.

Kagome ficou um pouco zonza ao descobrir tudo aquilo, era muito estranho saber que ele a vigiava por tanto tempo. Qual era o intuito por trás de tudo aquilo.

\- É melhor a gente se concentrar no que realmente importa agora.

Inu-Yasha segurou as mãos da jovem e posicionou no lugar em que deveriam ficar, logo em seguida sobrepôs as próprias mãos com as mãos dela. Kagome sentiu as garras de encontro com a sua pele e teve vontade de explorar e saber se um youkai era tão diferente dos seres humanos.

\- Vou concentrar minha energia nas mãos e depois vou subjuga-la e fazer com que desapareça.

A explicação era extremamente simples, não deveria ser assim tão difícil.

Kagome conseguiu sentir toda a energia de Inu-Yasha voltar como numa explosão, rapidamente ele concentrou tudo de forma surpreendente na palma de suas mãos e pouco a pouco tudo aquilo desapareceu. Estava sem folego.

\- Incrível. – Suspirou.

Ele era muito bom naquilo, sentiu-se como uma criancinha que mal sabia andar ao lado de um corredor profissional. A forma como ele manipulava tudo aquilo era simplesmente fantástica, como ele tinha conseguido aprender tudo sozinho? A sensações transmitidas pela energia do youkai eram tão puras que não conseguia entender, um ser que dizem ser maligno, mas transmitir pureza.

\- Espero que tenha conseguido entender. - Rapidamente as mãos de Kagome se sentiram sozinhas. - Pode ficar muito perigoso caso os outros consigam me localizar.

\- Os outros? - Repetiu automaticamente.

\- Sim, outras pessoas, outros youkais. - Kagome ainda estava um pouco confusa, mas resolveu não proceguir questionando.

\- Certo. Parece fácil.

A jovem acumulou a energia nas mãos como Inu-Yasha havia explicado, estava acostumada a fazer aquilo. Agora só tinha que subjugar a própria energia, mas percebeu que não era tão fácil. A força que ela lançava sobre a energia pareciam ser iguais e aquilo deixava tudo muito equilibrado, precisava ser mais forte do que a própria energia para fazê-la sumir.

Vários minutos se passaram e Kagome continuava naquela briga contra si mesma, a energia diminuiu pela metade e aquele era o máximo que conseguia fazer. Por fim desistiu daquele braço de ferro, estava totalmente exausta e o suor escorria pela sua face.

\- É melhor você parar por hoje se não quiser acabar desmaiando.

\- Eu sei admitir quando estou vencida. – Kagome tinha forçado seu próprio limite outras vezes e aprendeu da pior maneira quando um treinamento chegava ao fim. – Mas o amanhã é sempre um novo dia para uma nova batalha.

\- Você parece muito mais bem-disposta do que na primeira vez nos falamos. – O youkai parecia um pouco preocupado.

\- Não é todo dia que uma garota de 10 anos tem que lidar com o fato que vai morrer muito mais rápido do que podia imaginar. Hoje eu sei que não sou somente a menina cega e inútil que a maioria pensa. – Uma pausa foi dada, muitas vezes era difícil lidar com aqueles sentimentos. – Hoje eu sei que sou muito mais forte do que eu pensava e posso ser muito mais, basta eu me empenhar. Tenho certeza de que todos vão se surpreender com as minhas habilidades.

\- Eu realmente já fui surpreendido. – Aquilo era realmente inesperado, como alguém com tamanha habilidade poderia se surpreender com ela? Ele parecia mais e mais misterioso a cada momento em que estavam juntos. – Nosso encontro acabou por hoje. Seus amigos estão vindo.

Desta vez Kagome ouviu os passos dele se afastando e sabia que fazia de propósito, a porta fez o mesmo barulho como de costume.

\- Inu-Yasha! - Chamou antes que fosse embora.

\- Oi? - Seu olhar caiu sobre ela.

\- Eu só queria agradecer por me ajudar.

\- Não há de quê, pequena Kagome.

Quando Inu-Yasha foi embora deixou para trás uma jovem que não conseguia parar de pensar no som de sua voz ao pronúnciar seu nome.

 **Tentei responder os comentários direto por lá, não sei se essa opção aqui da muito certo, mas minhas respostas estão lá então quem comentar depois dá uma olhada pra ver se tem resposta**


	16. capítulo 15

Tudo era tão entediante, ele não precisava se esforçar para ser reconhecido. Entretanto ainda tinham algumas pessoas capaz de deixar o seu dia um pouco mais divertido.

\- Se você é tão bom, que tal um desafio? – Aquela garota era muito petulante.

\- Não estou a fim de desafiar uma menina. – O olhar que lançava sobre ela dava a impressão de que não passava de um misero inseto tentando vencer um elefante.

\- Eu não sou apenas uma menina. – o tom convencido que usava soava como uma piada nos ouvidos dele. – Eu sou a melhor.

O brilho nos olhos daquela pirralha chamou a atenção dele. Ela estava realmente disposta a desafiá-lo e até que aquilo não parecia ser uma má ideia.

\- Tudo bem, Sango. Eu vou aceitar a sua proposta já que parece que essa é a forma mais fácil de me livrar de você. – Miroku tinha percebido que aquela garota estava lhe sondando há dias e por vezes conteve seu ímpeto de ir tirar satisfações com ela, mas agora sabia exatamente o porquê de tudo aquilo. – Então o que vai ser?

\- Uma luta, é lógico. – Sango tinha a fama de ser uma ótima guerreia, mas ele mesmo não sabia se isso era por merecimento ou se pelo fato do irmão dela não ter alcançados as expectativas de todos, a forma que ela falava mostrava em si mesma uma grande confiança.

Miroku sabia que também tinha alguma fama, mas essa não era por um grande esforço. Ele não queria fazer nada daquilo, tudo era uma grande e chata obrigação e como achava fácil demais sentia uma grande preguiça em prosseguir com seus treinamentos, entretanto o fazia e tentava ficar um pouco acima da média porque tinha ciência de que se estivesse entre os piores poderia ser um dos indicados para a cerimônia de sacrifício e disso ele queria passar bem longe.

\- De preferência agora. – Miroku ergueu uma sobrancelha, ela era bem atrevida.

\- Tudo bem. Vamos começar. – O material do jovem foi ao chão e ele se colocou em guarda enquanto ela sorria e o encarava com seu olhar felino.

A garota sabia que tinha uma desvantagem no quesito força, mas ela nunca desistiria de um bom desafio por isso, seu corpo era esguio e numa luta conseguia ser muito ágil.

Os dois estavam em guarda, os pés se movimentavam como numa dança ensaiada enquanto um analisava ao outro detalhadamente. Miroku se sentia estranho ao lutar contra uma garota e só queria que tudo acabasse logo, já Sango estava determinada.

O garoto foi para cima e desferiu um golpe afobado, Sango percebeu o punho vindo em sua direção e desviou facilmente. Miroku não conseguia acreditar na rapidez que ela possuía, ele estava totalmente despreparado e com a guarda baixa quando sentiu o contra-ataque que ela lançou, o golpe foi certeiro em seu estômago e lhe fez perder totalmente o ar, ele não conseguiu evitar de se curvar para frente, uma tentativa falha do seu próprio corpo diminuir a dor que sentia. Sango não o deixaria se recuperar e aproveitou o momento de vulnerabilidade desferindo um chute alto em suas costas. O equilíbrio dele foi prejudicado e com isso foi ao chão, completamente indefeso. Sentiu o peso de Sango em suas costa e se deu conta de que foi derrotado, seu braço foi puxado para trás e a dor de ser imobilizado chegou lancinante em seu ombro e em seu orgulho.

\- Você venceu! – Gritou o jovem tentando evitar comer a grama e a terra que estavam próximas do seu rosto.

Sango se afastou e ele tratou de levantar do chão e se recompor de sua derrota vergonhosa.

\- Eu esperava um pouco mais de você, Miroku. – O olhar felino dela era muito maior agora.

\- Talvez eu tenha te subestimado, mas espero que a gente possa ter uma revanche em breve. – Ele nunca esteve tão empolgado em ter uma luta com alguém antes.

\- É melhor não pegar leve comigo, porque eu não vou pegar leve com você. – Sango estendeu a mão em sua direção.

\- Prometo dar mais trabalho da próxima vez. – Miroku segurou a mão da jovem e levou rapidamente aos próprios lábios, depositando um beijo. – Eu jamais quebraria uma promessa feita a uma garota.

Sango parecia surpresa com o beijo repentino, mas evitou o olhar dele enquanto ia recuperar seu material escolar. Miroku nunca tinha sentido seu coração tão acelerado no peito e ficou tão nervoso que temeu não conseguir pronunciar nenhuma palavra depois de ter levantado do chão, mas por fim conseguiu. Ele não saberia nomear o sentimento que preencheu seu peito tão repentinamente, mas era bom e queria experimentar muito mais dele. Por agora só lhe restava observar a silhueta da garota indo embora sem imaginar que o coração dela pulsava tanto quanto o seu.


	17. capítulo 16

Kagome andava feliz e há muito tempo ela não se sentia assim, não era exatamente como antes, quando era criança, mas com toda certeza era o melhor que conseguia apesar de sua condição.

O treinamento da nova técnica ia muito bem, em pouco tempo conseguiu dominá-la, mas ainda não conseguia manter sua energia oculta por muito tempo.

Ela tinha esperado ansiosamente pelo próximo encontro com Inu-Yasha, mas todas as vezes que havia se isolado para treinar sozinha ele não tinha aparecido e isso acabou por deixá-la um pouco decepcionada. Ele tinha dito que havia aprendido aquela técnica sozinho e era questão de sobrevivência e isso lhe levava a pensar se ele estaria bem. Será que ele não havia aparecido pois estava ferido ou algo do tipo? Seu lado mais sentimental imaginava que ele só não queria ficar muito próximo ou que talvez não tenha gostado muito dela, porque um youkai iria se prestar o papel de se importar com uma reles humana? Era tanta coisa que passava por sua cabeça que acabava se desconcentrando do treinamento.

Inu-Yasha era um poço de mistérios e ela ansiava pela resposta de cada uma de suas dúvidas, como ela gostaria de ter uma longa conversa com ele.

O rangido na porta avisou a presença de alguém entrando e tirou a jovem de seus devaneios. Imediatamente ela descobriu que era aquele que tanto esperava e seu coração acelerou em apreensão a sua chegada.

\- Boa tarde, pequena Kagome. - Disse com o ar despreocupado.

\- Boa tarde, Inu-Yasha. Aconteceu alguma coisa com você? - A pergunta direta dela acabou deixando ele incomodado, mas não havia porque mentir.

\- Na verdade aconteceu algo. - Ele percebeu que ela prendeu o ar, estava assustada. - Tive que despistar alguns youkais que sentiram minha presença por aqui e acabaram ficando de tocaia para caso eu aparecesse de novo.

\- Você está ferido? - Inu-Yasha não entendeu o motivo dela estar tão preocupada, eles mal se conheciam.

\- Não estou ferido, Kagome. - O ar pesado saiu dos pulmões dela em forma de um longo suspiro e agora estava aliviada. - Como vai o treinamento? - Ele só queria trocar de assunto, pois sabia que ela ia continuar fazendo perguntas das quais não iria querer responder.

\- Ótimo. Veja! - Kagome fez uma rápida demonstração. - Ainda não consigo manter por muito tempo, mas estou treinando sempre que possível.

\- Muito bom. É melhor continuar treinando.

\- Inu-Yasha. - Ela sabia que não deveria continuar com esse assunto, mas ela precisava saber mais. - Por que os outros youkais estão atrás de você?

Um breve momento de silêncio foi feito, ele sabia que a garota não o deixaria em paz até que lhe contasse o que queria, suspirou, era melhor contar alguma coisa e amenizar a curiosidade dela.

\- Eu não sou um youkai, Kagome. - A cabeça dela deu um nó, como assim não era um youkai. – Eu sou um hanyou, sou metade humano e metade youkai. Eu sou apenas uma experiência que deu certo, mas a cobaia acabou fugindo e é por isso que eles estão atrás de mim, Naraku acha que é meu dono. – Enquanto a jovem tentava assimilar toda aquela informação um breve momento de silêncio pairou no local.

\- Naraku... – Aquele nome não era estranho.

\- Naraku é o youkai que trouxe toda essa merda pra cá. – Ela não acreditava que havia esquecido daquele nome. – Eu fui escravizado durante boa parte da minha vida e agora que fugi daquela tortura não quero voltar nunca mais. – A vida dele também não era nada fácil, concluiu.

\- Inu-Yasha? – Kagome o chamou hesitante.

\- Sim?

\- Talvez seja um pouco estranho o que eu vou pedir, mas é a única forma que eu tenho para saber como são as pessoas. – Ela não queria soar invasiva, não mais do que já estava sendo.

\- Diga.

\- Posso tocar no seu rosto? – Era um pedido estranho e se fosse feito por uma pessoa comum e sem qualquer intimidade com certeza seria levado a mal.

\- Tudo bem. – Ele entendia as condições da garota e apesar de achá-la curiosa demais também tinha algumas curiosidades sobre ela e os humanos em geral.

Inu-Yasha aproximou-se dela e guiou as mãos dela para seu rosto e deixou que ela explorasse da forma que quisesse. Sentiu que ela estava nervosa e as mãos tremiam levemente enquanto tocava sua pele, imaginou que ela tinha medo de estar tão próxima de um ser como ele.

\- Você não se parece diferente de qualquer outra pessoa. Achei que os youkais, ou no seu caso como hanyou, teriam uma aparência distinta. – Uma leve risada do meio youkai pode ser ouvida e ela não entendeu o motivo.

\- Pequena Kagome, qualquer um que possa enxergar verá nítidas diferenças entre eu e um humano, mas nem todos os youkais possuem a aparência tão humanizada, alguns certamente causariam muito mais medo do que eu. – Depois dessa experiência ela não conseguia acreditar que sempre imaginou todos os youkais sendo no mínimo monstruosos.

\- É melhor você voltar a treinar. - Concluiu ele. - Não posso ficar muito mais tempo por aqui, os outros ainda estão monitorando por essas bandas.

Kagome ouviu ele indo embora e mais uma vez sua cabeça ficava cheia de perguntas que tanto queria fazer à ele.


	18. Capítulo 17

Sango sabia há muito tempo que ele era mesmo um grande preguiçoso, mas que, sem sombra de dúvidas, ele tinha um talento enorme pra aprender qualquer coisa. E pensar que um dia ela imaginou que ele se esforçava muito e que o admirava por isso. Chegava a ser uma grande piada, só de se lembrar dava risada sozinha.

Ela se decepcionou quando descobriu sua verdadeira natureza e sentiu muita raiva e revolta por ele ter um talento tão grande, mas não explorá–lo por completo e enquanto isso outras pessoas ansiavam por ser melhores, trabalhavam dia e noite com medo de ser o próximo indicado. Tudo aquilo era muito injusto com os outros. Apesar dos sentimentos ruins que acabaram tomando conta de seu coração, Sango não conseguia parar de pensar em Miroku e não conseguia se afastar dele. Com o tempo ela percebeu que ele não era uma má pessoa e que, mesmo sendo um preguiçoso nato, ele sempre estava disposto a ajudar quem precisava. Pouco a pouco a admiração que um dia sentiu por ele foi voltando a tomar forma dentro de si e percebeu que, a revolta que sentia, não era culpa de Miroku, ele não era responsável por todo aquele circo de horrores que acontecia por ali, na verdade, ela percebeu, que ele era só mais um dos peões tendo que jogar aquele jogo sádico.

— Vamos, Miroku. – Sango estava correndo bem a frente. – Corre, corre.

— Sango, você quer me matar hoje? – Ela com certeza tinha muita energia pra gastar e, sempre que podia, fazia com que o amigo se esforçasse além do que estava acostumado.

— Você é muito mole. – Sango gargalhava. – Corre.

Os cabelos longos e castanhos de Sango esvoaçavam e o sorriso largo no seu rosto aquecia o coração do adolescente que corria com dificuldade atrás dela. Ele correria até a morte se tivesse a certeza de que aquela expressão nunca sairia de seu rosto.

A garota diminuiu o ritmo das passadas até que parou completamente quando ele a alcançou.

— Acho que estou tendo uma parada cardíaca. – Ao falar isso Miroku se jogou na grama com as duas mãos segurando o lado esquerdo do peito.

— Eu vou te salvar, Miroku. Deixa que eu te faço uma massagem com o meu pé. – Sango levantou alto sua perna e com muita velocidade levou o pé em direção ao peito dele. O garoto arregalou os olhos e rapidamente saiu rolando para se livrar do ataque dela. – Ora, ora, eu não sabia que pessoas tendo um ataque conseguiriam desviar desse tipo de golpe. – Sango ria divertida. – Você é mesmo especial. – Sango sentou ao lado dele e continuou gargalhando.

— Parece que o bichinho da felicidade mordeu alguém por aqui hoje. – Disse enquanto se levantava para ficar sentando ao lado dela. Em seu rosto também tinha um largo sorriso.

— Depois de ver sua cara de surpresa enquanto eu tentava te golpear, com certeza ele deve ter me mordido. Foi engraçado demais. – Ela não conseguia parar de rir.

— Se eu soubesse que meu sofrimento ia te trazer tanta alegria eu teria começado a sofrer antes deliberadamente. – Sango parou e olhou em seus olhos. – Eu adoro te ver desse jeito.

— Miroku, eu…

Sango não pode terminar a frase, os lábios de Miroku estavam colados ao seu, mas rapidamente ele se afastou. E ela não conseguia mais dizer nenhuma palavra.

— Eu sei o que deve estar passando na sua cabeça. – Ele desviou os olhos e começou a encarar o chão. – Tudo está um caos, nossa melhor amiga, com certeza, será jogada aos tubarões, então como é que eu ainda tenho coragem de fazer algo desse tipo? Aliás como é que eu posso ter tempo pra pensar em coisas desse tipo? – Ele não estava errado, mas ela achava que também não estava totalmente certo. – Você sempre está tentando ajudar aos outros, desde que nos conhecemos você vive focada nos outros, sempre preocupada com os sentimentos alheios e isso é algo que eu admiro muito em você. Essa sua persistência em querer sempre ser melhor por si mesma é algo que, definitivamente, eu não tenho. – Miroku deu uma breve pausa e ela preferiu não interromper. – Mas quando estou com você eu tenho vontade de ser o melhor, de deixar de lado essa minha natureza de desinteresse e mostrar pra você que eu posso ser muito mais. Eu quero que você olhe pra mim e me veja e muitas vezes eu gostaria que você enxergasse somente a mim e que deixasse seus sentimentos fluírem livres sem se preocupar com toda essa carga que você coloca sobre os ombros. – Miroku deu um sonoro suspiro, ele parecia derrotado com os olhos baixos e os ombros curvados. – Então me pergunto como em meio à esse furacão eu posso pensar nisso tudo? Eu realmente não sei, mas não consigo parar de pensar em você. – Miroku sentiu as mãos de Sango em seu rosto e voltou a olhar pra ela.

— Eu sempre me sinto um pouco culpada quando se trata dos meus próprios sentimentos, você sabe que tem muita gente sofrendo e tem a Kagome, céus, eu não consigo imaginar nem dez por cento de tudo que ela deve estar passando. – Miroku tentou desviar o olhar novamente, mas Sango segurou seu rosto. – Mas acho que isso é inevitável, acho que a gente não tem mais como deixar de lado esse sentimento. – Ele se sentiu um pouco confuso, não sabia o que ela queria dizer exatamente com tudo aquilo. – Mesmo em meio a tormenta eu não consigo parar de pensar em você, Miroku. – Sango uniu novamente seus lábios e toda a tensão que pairava entre eles se dissipou, ela se sentia bem em estar nos braços dele e ele se sentia bem em tê–la em seus braços. A situação do lugar onde estavam não era das melhores, mas querer ser feliz sem fazer mal a ninguém ainda não era nenhum pecado.


	19. capítulo 18

— Você anda muito pensativa ultimamente. – Kagome parecia perdida em alguma outra dimensão.

— Eu? – A garota nem sabia como rebater essa observação da amiga. Sango depois de tantos anos ao seu lado lhe conhecia muitíssimo bem.

Era verdade que Kagome andava pensativa, a última vez que Inu-Yasha tinha aparecido tinha sido a mais de um mês e, depois de tudo que ele tinha contado ela estava mais do que preocupada com esse sumiço repentino. Não era como se ele tivesse prometido aparecer com frequência, mesmo assim seu coração não conseguia ficar sossegado.

— Ah, Sango. – Kagome sentia-se derrotada. – Há algo que me preocupa muito ultimamente, mas não sei se devo contar. – A amiga se aproximou e tocou delicadamente em seu ombro.

— Kagome, você sabe que pode contar comigo pra qualquer coisa. – Sabia que era verdade, ela estava ao lado de sua melhor amiga e confiava nela, mesmo assim toda aquela história poderia soar como loucura.

— É tudo muito surreal, as vezes acho que apenas sonhei, mas na verdade sei que não foi apenas um sonho. – A outra adolescente escutava atentamente. – Eu tenho me encontrado com o youkai que conheci anos atrás, na verdade ele não é um youkai, ele é um meio youkai. – Não houve tempo para seguir com nenhuma outra explicação, sua amiga já estava em choque.

— Isso é muito perigoso, Kagome. – Sango estava transtornada e não conseguia acreditar que sua amiga vinha se encontrando secretamente com um ser como aquele. – É melhor que não se vejam mais, ele pode estar tramando alguma coisa contra você. – Era nítido o desespero na voz de Sango.

— Não é assim, Sango. – Ela também estava alterada e suas mãos começaram a tremer. – Ele realmente não é como os outros e agora deve estar em perigo por minha culpa. – Lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto da garota. – Eu nem sei se ele ainda está vivo. – Kagome deixou todo aquele sentimento transbordar, tudo que estava guardando a dias foi libertado.

— Sinto muito, mas eu não consigo acreditar que algo ou alguém, seja lá o que for esse youkai, eu não consigo crer que seja bom. – Estava comovida com a amiga, mas não podia se deixar levar por esse sentimento. – Você deve estar sendo enganada. – Sango não seria convencida de que um ser criado para o mau poderia em algum momento ser bom. Ela teria que colocar juízo na cabeça de sua melhor amiga, pois tinha certeza de que tal criatura estava se aproveitando da situação em que ela se encontrava.

— Eu não tenho escolha. – Dizia a garota chorando copiosamente. – Quais são as minhas opções? Eu não tenho pra onde fugir, Sango. – As palavras dela doíam tanto em sua amiga, como em si mesma. – Não tem chance de que eu não seja escolhida e, de todos os outros, ninguém sobreviveu, como eu posso conseguir isso? – Faltavam palavras para que Sango pudesse lhe dar alguma paz. – Eu estou fazendo tudo isso, mas muitas vezes dúvido que o resultado seja diferente.

Sango estava sem chão, ela sabia que aquele não era um destino fácil de se encarar, mas agora ela via com clareza o peso que a outra garota carregava nas costas todo esse tempo, sem ao menos demonstrar sinais de fraqueza. Ela não sabia o que dizer, ela não sabia o que fazer, na verdade não havia mais nada que pudesse realizar para melhorar o bem-estar dela. Sua amiga estava se fragmentando pouco à pouco enquanto esperava por um trágico fim, tentando escapar disso loucamente se agarrando a beiradas escorregadias de uma piscina profunda de medo e solidão.

— Ele é minha melhor chance. – continuou Kagome. – Mesmo que você não esteja de acordo, ele é o único que estará lá do outro lado, é o único com quem poderei contar. Inu-Yasha será o mais próximo de um amigo quando todos os outros serão inimigos. – Os braços de Sango se enlaçaram em volta dela e percebeu que a amiga também chorava.

— Me desculpe, Kagome. – Disse por fim. – Eu nunca havia pensado nisso tudo isso, na verdade eu só queria arrumar alguma forma de te proteger, mas eu não tenho como. – Ela se sentia completamente derrotada.

— Não precisa se desculpar, Sango. Só de ter você ao meu lado já me ajuda. – Kagome abraçou a amiga de volta. – Deve ser difícil pra você também, eu sei. Mas eu preciso do seu apoio. – As duas estavam seguindo a mesma direção, dentro de um mesmo barco, entretanto elas sabiam que em algum momento teriam que tomar rumos diferentes. – Sei o quanto está desconfiada em relação ao Inu-Yasha, mas eu preciso dele e sei que ele precisa de mim pra algo também, mas isso é a menor das minhas preocupações nesse momento.

Sango não poderia dizer mais nada a sua amiga, ela não tinha o direito de lhe tirar o pouco de esperança que ainda estava em seu coração. Apesar de não concordar com essa loucura, seguiria ao lado de Kagome enquanto isso ainda fosse possível.


	20. Capítulo 19

Kagome estava sozinha, totalmente concentrada em treinar sua força espiritual. Ela tinha conseguido avançar consideravelmente em seu treinamento com Sango e a mesma até tinha dito que não faltaria muito para que ela conseguisse chegar num nível próximo ao dela, mas, infelizmente, Kagome não tinha muito mais tempo para se dedicar e aprender o que quer que fosse. A cada dia que passava se sentia menos confiante, já não contava mais os dias que o hanyou misterioso tinha desaparecido de sua vida, mas sim os dias que faltavam para a cerimônia de sacrifício.

Enquanto tentava limpar sua mente de todos os problemas que cismavam em querer continuar na sua cabeça, Kagome sentiu a leve brisa vindo do lado de fora do barracão o que indicava que alguém tinha aberto a porta sorrateiramente, mas não conseguia sentir a presença de ninguém ali dentro, não pode evitar que seus pensamentos parassem em Inu-Yasha, entretanto não deveria abaixar sua guarda, logo manteve uma aura de energia ao seu redor para conseguir identificar se alguém chegaria ainda mais próximo. Não demorou muito até que o intruso tentasse lhe tocar pelas costas ela girou o corpo rapidamente segurando o invasor pelo pulso enquanto soltou uma onda de energia que fez com que a pele dele queimasse no lugar onde os corpos se tocavam. Um gemido característico de dor foi ouvido pela garota e ela estava preparada para muito mais, aquilo tinha sido somente um aviso.

— Parabéns, pequena Kagome. – Aquela voz lhe trouxe um grande alívio ao coração.

A garota de olhos cinzas se jogou de joelhos no chão.

— Oh meu Deus! – exclamou, perdendo as forças. – Achei que algo muito ruim tivesse acontecido com você. – Um peso imenso havia saído de cima de seu coração.

— Na verdade algumas coisas aconteceram. – Ele conseguiu captar totalmente a atenção da garota com aquela frase. – Muitos youkais ficaram de tocaia por essas bandas então não tive escolha e passei a chamar a atenção deles em outro local, houve algumas batalhas, mas nada que deva se preocupar. – A adolescente não conseguia acreditar que ele estava ali, talvez fosse mais um de seus sonhos, ela pensava.

— Você está bem? Não está ferido? – Era tudo que ela conseguia pensar desde o momento em que ele tinha desaparecido.

— Estou um pouco ferido. – Ela ficou ainda mais preocupada diante de tais palavras. – Mas esses ferimentos foram feitos a poucos instantes. – Kagome ficou pensando em como ele havia se machucado tão recentemente e demorou um pouco até perceber que ele falava dos ferimentos que ela havia causado.

—Você é louco? Não deveria ter chegado de tal forma. – ela ralhou. – Poderia ter sido muito pior. – A garota tinha vontade de lhe acertar um golpe por fazer tamanha idiotice. — Eu só queria saber o quanto você havia evoluído. – respondeu despreocupado. – E vejo que você progrediu bastante, não haveria jeito melhor de saber isso. Você está preparada mesmo para um ataque surpresa, apesar de ter pego bem leve. – Ele sabia que a pequena garota tinha um poder muito maior do que usara, entretanto tinha concentrado pouca energia para aquele ataque.

— Eu não poderia usar muito mais que isso e arriscar machucar seriamente alguém inocente. – Kagome tinha uma postura derrotada, ajoelhada no chão deixou que seus membros, tronco e cabeça se curvassem até que estivesse ainda mais próximos do chão. – E mesmo assim ainda consegui ferí–lo. – Ela só conseguia pensar em como se perdoar de tal ato.

Inu-Yasha caminhou até estar bem próximo dela e agachou a sua frente e delicadamente puxou seu queixo para poder olhar diretamente em seus olhos, mesmo sabendo que ela não poderia fazer o mesmo ele não queria que ela continuasse de forma lamentável jogada no chão.

— Isso não foi sua culpa. – A pequena garota de olhos acinzentados parecia cada dia mais frágil, como se fosse um fino cristal prestes a se partir em mil pedaços. – Eu sabia bem o que estava fazendo e estava preparado para isso. – Inu-Yasha não pode deixar de olhar instintivamente para a ferida em seu braço que antes parecia uma grave queimadura, mas agora não passava de um leve avermelhado. – Meu corpo se cura rapidamente, logo não há porque ficar preocupada. – Ele segurou a mão da garota e guiou até o local do ferimento. – Está vendo? Mais alguns minutos e estarei totalmente curado. – Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto dela.

— Eu estava muito preocupada, achei que não o veria de novo antes da cerimônia. – Kagome tentava a todo custo não chorar, mas algumas lágrimas teimavam em transbordar por seus olhos. – Eu não sei o que fazer. Não acredito que eu possa sobreviver depois de ser entregue como sacrifício. – O hanyou ao seu lado não sabia como agir para que a humana se acalmasse e parasse de chorar.

—Está tudo bem, pequena Kagome. – Inu-Yasha quis lhe passar algum conforto. – Estou aqui para te ajudar. – Ele sentou ainda de frente para ela e secou as lágrimas do rosto feminino com seus polegares. Kagome sobrepôs suas mãos nas dele.

—Obrigada, Inu-Yasha. – Ela se sentia mais calma com o toque dele, era uma das formas de ter certeza que ele estava ali de verdade. A garota não hesitou em tornar a distância entre os dois muito menor e o envolveu num abraço, o que acabou surpreendendo o meio demônio. – Por favor, não suma de novo. – Seu pedido soava como uma súplica e ela não entendia em qual momento tinha ficado tão dependente daquela criatura, mas gostaria de ter certeza de que não o perderia tão facilmente.

A garota enlaçada ao corpo de Inu-Yasha lhe arrancavam sentimentos nunca antes sentidos por ninguém, ele se espantou com aquelas sensações, entretanto se sentia muito bem com tudo aquilo crescendo dentro de seu peito.

Os braços do hanyou envolveram a garota e retribuíram o carinho recebido, seu corpo estremeceu e ele teve certeza de que daria seu máximo para não falhar em sua missão. Ele definitivamente não poderia perdê-la.


	21. Capítulo 20

O dia amanheceu como qualquer outro, mas para Kagome aquele dia não era como todos os anteriores, esse dia definiria todo seu futuro, se teria uma morte precoce ou se conseguiria sobreviver por mais algum tempo que fosse.

Os últimos dias tinha poupado todas as suas energias, pois precisaria dar tudo de si para conseguir sobreviver, e os passou com seus amigos, como se fosse uma pessoa normal aproveitando a vida, conversando, dando risada. Apesar de sua aparência relaxada por fora, por dentro ela estava totalmente assustada.

— Bom dia, Kagome. - Disse sua mãe ao perceber sua presença na cozinha. O cheiro do café da manhã tomava a casa toda e ela se deu conta de que aquela poderia ser a última vez em que sentiria aquela sensação, a última vez que ouviria o bom dia de sua mãe. Não pode evitar que um estranho vazio tomasse seu peito.

— Bom dia, mamãe. - A sua voz saiu um pouco mais desanimada do que gostaria que soasse.

A adolescente foi pega de surpresa por um abraço apertado de Sora e teve que se segurar muito para não acabar em lágrimas novamente, ela não queria que sua mãe lembrasse do último dia delas juntas como um dia lamúrias.

— Vamos comer? - Perguntou a jovem enquanto retribuía o abraço.

— Claro, meu amor. - Sora guiou a filha até o lugar a mesa onde ela costumava sentar diariamente.

Tomaram seu café da manhã calmamente, as duas iriam aproveitar a companhia uma da outra durante todo o dia. Kagome nem se lembrava qual foi a última vez que havia passado tanto tempo ao lado de sua mãe e sentia-se mal por tê-la deixado de lado de todos os seus planos.

Após o café a garota voltou ao seu quarto e esparramou-se na cama, queria apenas dormir e quando acordasse tudo isso não iria passar de um pesadelo, entretanto sabia que estaria apenas se iludindo e essa não era a hora de sonhar demais, já tinha passado por essa fase e todas as vezes em que acordou de um sonho bom seu destino não havia mudado.

Kagome se atentou aos passos de Sora entrando em seu quarto, a cama afundou ao seu lado e as mãos de sua mãe acariciaram seus longos cabelos negros.

— Você cresceu tanto. - Começou a mais velha com um ar de lamentação. - Eu sei que você andou escondendo algo, Kagome. - A garota teve o ímpeto de interrompê-la, mas sua mãe fez um suave barulho para que permanecesse em silêncio. - Tudo bem, meu amor. Eu sei que está tentando fazer algo para mudar essa história de terror que estamos vivendo, não precisa me contar nada, mas quero que saiba que eu estou ao seu lado e que, apesar de não poder fazer nada, estarei contigo até o final.

Kagome levantou e abraçou fortemente a sua mãe.

— Obrigada, mamãe. - Os braços de sua mãe era o melhor lugar do mundo, ali parecia que tudo se resolveria como um simples quebra-cabeça e entendeu que ao lado dela sempre se sentiria mais forte e disposta a dar tudo de si. Aquela mulher era seu grande exemplo, a força que transbordava dela era surpreendente, muitas vezes mal podia acreditar que era filha dela. - Obrigada por ser a melhor mãe do mundo. - Conclui. Não tinha como negar, duvidava que existisse alguém melhor do que Sora.

O dia se passou arrastado, mas o fim da tarde chegou e a cada minuto o estômago da garota de olhos cinzas se revirava em ansiedade. Apesar do nervosismo Kagome já tinha repassado todo plano em sua mente milhares de vezes, era tudo um tanto suicida, mas agora era tudo ou nada.

— Kagome. - Chamou sua mãe. - Tem algo que gostaria que você usasse hoje. - A jovem sentiu o peso de uma nova peça de roupa sobre seus ombros. - É uma capa, não sei se é de bom tom usar algo com a cor tão chamativa hoje. - Sora deu uma breve pausa, pensativa. - Mas que se lasque tudo isso. Essa capa esteve comigo por muito tempo e sempre me senti segura ao estar com ela e gostaria que você pudesse sentir o mesmo esta noite.

— Obrigada, mãe. - Kagome sentia-se curiosa sobre a cor da capa que estava sobre os seus ombros, não entendia porque a mãe tinha hesitado ao entregar-lhe. - Gostaria de saber a cor. - perguntou por fim.

— É um vermelho muito vivo, diria que vermelho sangue. Acho que vai acabar chamando muito a atenção, mas já estão fazendo de você a atração principal desse espetáculo horroroso, então acho que uma coisa a menos ou a mais não vai fazer diferença, não é mesmo. - A mãe indagou.

— Com certeza não vai fazer diferença.

O sol estava desaparecendo no horizonte e as inúmeras tochas foram acendidas, tudo exatamente igual a todos os anos anteriores em que houveram sacrifícios. Mãe e filha encontraram-se com Sango e Miroku em frente a porta de sua casa. A outra garota correu para abraçar sua amiga e lhe desejar sorte, agora tudo estava em suas mãos, em seguida o rapaz também lhe abraçou e, apesar de todo o sentimentalismo dessa despedida, Kagome estava decidida a não chorar aquele dia.

Cada passo lhe trazia angústia e seu estômago reclamava mais e mais. Sua mãe a guiou até em cima do estrado, muito conhecido por todos e onde mais duas pessoas estariam junto à ela, só para que todos acreditassem que aquela votação era algo justo, o que na verdade todos sabiam que não eram, mas gostavam de manter as aparências.

O ancião não parava de falar coisas totalmente sem importância e na sua cabeça só se passava a voz de Inu-Yasha lhe explicando qual era o plano a ser seguido. Estava completamente imersa em seus pensamentos quando ouviu o velho gritar seu nome para que votassem e, sem nenhuma surpresa dos presentes, ela havia sido escolhida.

— Acho que você precisa de ajuda, não é mesmo? - Myouga tocou seu braço e ela se afastou do toque dele.

— De jeito nenhum, sou capaz de andar sozinha pra qualquer lugar. - Kagome se concentrou na energia das pessoas que mais amava, Kaede, Miroku, Sango e Sora e desejou com todas as suas forças poder estar com eles novamente.

— É melhor se apressar, Kagomep. As pessoas estão esperando o grande final. - A jovem conclui que agora tinha certeza de que havia algo de muito asqueroso em Myouga, mas não havia tempo para pensar sobre isso, entretanto não esqueceria disso.

Kagome se virou rapidamente e deu um longo suspiro, estava totalmente concentrada. Foi uma grande surpresa para todos, humanos ou não, quando a garota se jogou de cima do estrado de madeira e saiu correndo em direção às árvores do bosque, ninguém conseguia acreditar que uma menina cega poderia fazer aquilo.

Os youkais que a esperavam do outro lado estavam excitados com as ações de sua nova presa e aguardavam ansiosamente e sadicamente o momento em que ela pusesse os pés em seu território.

Kagome aproveitou o curto tempo entre o caminho percorrido entre a vila e a escuridão para acumular o máximo de energia em um ponto pequeno de seu corpo e assim que sentisse os demônios perto de si usaria tudo para se defender.

Quando finalmente a garota adentrou a floresta ainda conseguiu correr por mais alguns segundos antes de sentir a presença dos seres malignos que a esperavam, eles ainda não tinham avançado em sua direção e ela acreditava piamente que eles estavam se deliciando com seu total nervosismo. Os demônios sorriam e gargalhavam enquanto mantinham os olhos fixados na pequena garota, eles não aguentariam por muito tempo até que cedessem ao desejo. Kagome não conseguiu correr por muito mais tempo antes de sentir vários youkais indo avidamente em sua direção, seu coração disparado faltava sair para fora do corpo, mas ainda conseguia raciocinar com certa clareza. Aquela era a hora de colocar mais uma etapa do plano em prática, assim que os demônios estavam a poucos centímetros de seu corpo ela liberou toda a energia que estava comprimindo e tudo aquilo explodiu com a potência de uma bomba, uma forte luz se espalhou por todo o local e os youkais foram pegos totalmente desprevenidos, seus corpos foram incendiados pelo poder que emanava da garota, muitos foram reduzidos a pó, enquanto outros agonizavam e suas peles iam pouco a pouco enchendo de bolhas e se soltando da carne.

As pessoas que estavam no vilarejo ficaram surpresos ao ver a luz intensa que surgiu dentro da floresta e logo depois os gritos de agonia dos youkais ecoaram por todos os lados, ninguém havia visto algo semelhante acontecer por aquelas bandas em toda a história de shikon no tama. O espanto de muitos era visível, mas poucos notaram que o ancião mal tinha visto o que estava acontecendo e saiu de lá o mais rápido possível.

O corpo de Kagome fraquejava depois de liberar tanta energia, mas ela continuou correndo o quanto podia e voltou a acumular o que lhe restava de forças em seu corpo para uma próxima explosão. Apesar de uma grande parte dos youkais terem sido abatidos, alguns ainda restavam e estavam receosos de chegar próximos da garota depois dos últimos acontecimentos, mas o medo da morte não os faria retroceder por muito tempo diante de uma presa tão especial.

O próximo ataque não demorou muito, pois eles perceberam o quanto a jovem estava debilitada, entretanto não contavam que ela teria energia para um próximo ataque. A adolescente estava preparada e assim que sentiu os demônios perto novamente um novo ataque foi liberado, não tão forte quanto o primeiro, mas suficiente para que os que restavam não conseguisse cumprir com o seu objetivo.

O corpo de Kagome não pode suportar todo o esforço que a garota tinha feito nos últimos minutos e caiu no chão junto com os outros youkais que foram pegos pelo seu último golpe, entretanto o corpo inerte da jovem não permaneceu naquele estado por muito tempo. Agora era a hora da próxima etapa do plano, Inu-Yasha que a observava atenciosamente desde o começo da cerimônia, saiu de seu esconderijo e rapidamente pegou a garota do chão e saiu em disparada antes que outros youkais chegassem no local. A essa hora todos já sabiam sobre o potencial dela e o quanto antes chegassem em seu esconderijo melhor seria, os dois seriam alvos muito fáceis de se abater naquele momento. No estado em que ela se encontrava, um segundo a mais que fosse, lhe traria grande risco de vida, o estado dele também não era dos melhores, logo chegaria uma nova fase lunar e ele já sentia os efeitos em seu corpo. O destino definitivamente parecia querer jogar contra eles.


	22. Capítulo 21

Inu-Yasha correu muito rápido, como nunca havia corrido antes, não era só a sua vida que estava em perigo, a vida da garota desacordada em seus braços também dependia totalmente dele. Tudo aquilo era muito estranho para ele, se preocupar com alguém que não fosse a si mesmo era uma novidade em sua vida solitária. Sempre formava um nó em sua garganta quando ele pensava em Kagome, aqueles sentimentos eram completamente diferentes dos quais ele já havia provado em toda vida, o medo lhe tomava por muitas vezes e quando surgia um turbilhão de emoções em seu peito sua vontade era de se manter distante e a salvo, entretanto ele se afeiçoou pela humana, e era muito mais fácil gostar de alguém do que ele imaginava, principalmente se aquele alguém era Kagome, ficar distante da única pessoa que lhe mostrou algum tipo de sentimento bom também lhe feria e muitas vezes deixava um grande vazio dentro de si.

O esconderijo de Inu-Yasha era em uma árvore gigante e tudo indicava que estava ali por muito mais tempo do que qualquer outro ser vivo habitante do local. Goshinboku era como chamava a árvore que lhe servia de morada, andar por debaixo de suas raízes era fácil já que parte delas se elevavam acima do solo, mas a principal característica que lhe fez permanecer ali é que a velha árvore gigante era sagrada e os outros youkais não conseguiriam chegar próximos dela, pois ela estava constantemente emitindo energia e purificando a área ao redor. Não era o seu local favorito, apesar de nenhum outro lugar ser tão tranquilo quanto aquele, entretanto ele também era um meio demônio e a energia da árvore também o afetava mesmo que com menor potência do que os outros.

O hanyou depositou o corpo da jovem cuidadosamente no chão e coletou várias folhas da árvore gigante e amontoava todas em um ponto específico, não sabia exatamente se era melhor se deitar sobre as folhas ou permanecer no chão, na verdade nunca havia pensado muito sobre isso, quando queria dormir subia em um dos galhos mais altos ou mesmo permanecia no chão, sua vida não tinha nada de luxuosa e ele aprendeu a não se importar com isso. Depois de pronta a cama de folhas o corpo inerte de Kagome foi movido até lá e a capa vermelha que trazia agora servia de cobertor para manter seu corpo aquecido.

A noite não demoraria muito para acabar e ele aproveitou o tempo em que ela estava desacordada para recolher frutas suficientes para alguns dias, tinha certeza que ela acordaria faminta.

Enquanto nascia a aurora e os primeiros raios de sol começavam a aparecer timidamente e o hanyou permanecia acordado, sentado ao lado da jovem, observando atentamente a garota que agora o acompanhava. O plano deles tinha dado certo, mas ainda parecia surreal que ela estivesse ali do seu lado, para ele era um alívio tê-la por perto.

Kagome começou a resmungar alguma coisa sem sentido e nesse momento a floresta já havia sido tomada pela claridade do sol. Inu-Yasha ficava cada vez mais impressionado com a humana, mesmo depois de chegar a exaustão ela estava acordando em apenas uma noite.

— Inu-Yasha? - Ele pode distinguir o próprio nome em meio aos gemidos.

— Kagome, estou aqui. - instintivamente ele procurou a mão dela e enlaçou na sua e ela apertou sua mão com firmeza.

Aos poucos a adolescente foi recobrando a consciência.

— Eu estou viva? - A garota perguntou incrédula. — Onde nós estamos? - nesse momento Kagome se lembrou do ataque que recebeu dos youkais e as lembranças voltaram para sua cabeça, quis levantar o mais rápido, mas só conseguiu sentir muita dor no corpo é uma tontura terrível que a fez voltar ao chão.

— Calma, Kagome. Nós estamos seguros aqui. - O meio youkai tentou aplacar o desespero da jovem. — Os outros não podem vir para cá, pois estamos ao lado de uma árvore sagrada.

Kagome se sentia tonta e totalmente exausta, parecia que alguém havia lhe surrado durante um dia inteiro, entretanto sua mente estava agitada e só conseguia pensar em levantar dali e voltar para sua casa, contar para sua mãe e seus amigos que tinha conseguido o que ninguém mais conseguiu. Ela tinha sobrevivido, mas não era capaz de se mover sozinha, se não fosse por Inu-Yasha a essa hora ela seria só mais um alimento dentro do corpo de vários monstros diferentes.

— Obrigada, Inu-Yasha. - disse com a voz trêmula e não pode resistir à onda de sentimentos que chegou em seu coração, as lágrima escaparam de seus olhos e os soluços que se acumularam em sua garganta estavam livres. Agora ela se sentia livre de todo o peso que andou carregando em suas costas por tanto tempo, tinha certeza de que ela era tão forte quanto sua mãe e sua força era muito maior do que poderia imaginar.

O meio demônio continuou ao lado dela com as mãos gentilmente entrelaçadas, percebendo que ela precisava retirar todo aquele sofrimento de dentro de si permaneceu passivo, apenas observando em silêncio enquanto Kagome lidava com os sentimentos que transbordavam do seu coração.


	23. Capítulo 22

O meio demônio estava um pouco nervoso e em muitos momentos ele não sabia o que fazer com a presença da garota o tempo todo ao seu lado, estava acostumado a solidão e apesar de sentir alguma afeição por ela, estar com ela por um longo tempo lhe deixava inquieto. Talvez sua agonia estivesse ligado mais ao fato de que logo a lua nova chegaria e ele não costumava dividir esse momento com ninguém, mesmo quando estava a mercê dos outros youkais sempre dava um jeito de fugir e se esconder.

— Inu-Yasha? - A jovem quebrou o silêncio entre os dois. Agora estava mais calma e a sua curiosidade voltava aflorar em sua mente, nem esperou que o hanyou respondesse o seu chamado logo continuou. — Você disse que precisava da minha ajuda e, como já estou aqui, é melhor saber logo de uma vez no que eu estou me metendo. - Ela tinha soado um pouco mais exigente do que o normal, mas agora ela começava a perceber que seus sentimentos estavam muito mais livres.

Inu-Yasha continuou em silêncio por mais alguns segundos, estava se sentindo abatido e a forma rígida que Kagome tinha falado aumentava ainda mais sua aflição. Respirou fundo e lembrou que nada daquilo era culpa dela, mas sim do maldito que vivia orquestrando todo esse inferno.

— Vou ser direto. - começou. — Quem está atrás de mim é um youkai chamado Naraku e eu quero a sua ajuda para conseguir derrotá-lo.

Kagome estremeceu, aquilo seria muito perigoso e ela tinha acabado de salvar a própria vida, não sabia se estava pronta para enfrentar novos perigos.

— Tudo bem. - concordou engolindo em seco. Eles tinham feito um trato e agora ela não poderia voltar atrás, também não seria justo, querendo ou não, ele também havia se arriscado para salvá-la. — Mas eu preciso de um tempo pra me recuperar. - E também precisava de um tempo para assimilar aquela informação, pensou.

— Claro, pequena Kagome. - Aquilo era mais que óbvio pra ele. — Nós queremos derrotá-lo e não nos entregar facilmente, não é mesmo? - Ele não pôde evitar rir, apesar da crescente angústia que aflorava em seu peito apenas por pensar nisso.

— Claro, Inu-Yasha. - Ela repetiu firme, mas se sentia incomodada com aquilo e aquele apelido que ele tanto usava sempre lhe trazia a sensação de estar sendo diminuída, ainda que soubesse que a sua estatura não era assim tão grande. — Tem mais uma coisa que eu gostaria de pedir a você. - A jovem não tinha certeza do que ele seria capaz de fazer por ela, o relacionamento dos dois se baseava na mais pura dependência de ajuda, talvez ele não fosse alguém tão legal assim, contudo não poderia deixar de fazer mais esse pedido. — Eu preciso avisar a Sango que eu estou viva e ela irá tranquilizar a minha mãe, mas como você bem sabe eu não tenho condições de fazer isso sozinha agora, você poderia fazer isso por mim? - pensar em seus amigos e principalmente em sua mãe lhe trazia um sentimento doloroso ao peito e isso fez o pedido parecer uma súplica.

O hanyou ponderou sobre o pedido da humana, depois da sua fuga com certeza seria mais difícil ter acesso a vila, mas com um pouco mais de esforço não seria impossível. Tinha certeza que se não concordasse em realizar a tarefa que pedia nesse momento ela continuaria tentando convencê-lo a fazer insistentemente.

— Certo. - Respondeu por fim. — Mas eu também preciso estar melhor para fazer o que me pede. - Kagome ficou assustada com a revelação dele e imaginou que ele estivesse machucado por tê-la ajudado a escapar.

— Você está ferido? - Perguntou preocupada.

— Na verdade não estou ferido. - A negativa trouxe alívio para a garota, mas ainda assim não entendia o porquê dele ter dito aquilo. — O ciclo lunar altera os meus poderes. - Ele continuou sabendo que ela não deixaria aquilo passar em branco. — Hoje é a primeira noite de lua nova e isso quer dizer que essa noite eu não posso contar com a minha energia youkai, isso me deixa bastante debilitado, pois meu corpo não consegue suportar bem toda essa alteração. - Kagome estava bastante surpresa com aquela informação, jamais poderia imaginar que algo do tipo aconteceria a um youkai. — É a única noite em que eu posso me considerar totalmente humano.

— Isso quer dizer que você perde todas as características youkais? - A curiosidade daquela garota parecia não ter fim.

— Sim. - Ele se limitou a responder. - E é por isso que eu não posso realizar o seu desejo agora, pequena Kagome.

A humana acreditou que expor tal segredo era um ato que demonstrava confiança, sendo que ele poderia apenas ter se negado a fazer qualquer coisa por ela, ao menos se enxergasse conseguiria ver as alterações que ocorreriam em seu corpo, mas como não era possível esse segredo poderia ter continuado guardado com ele. Kagome se contentou por vê-lo repartir um pouco de suas fraquezas com ela e imaginou que depois que tudo acabasse eles poderiam continuar sendo amigos.

Inu-Yasha ainda sentia um certo incômodo, mas agora ela já sabia de tudo e não tinha nada mais a esconder resolveu que era melhor deixar esse sentimento de lado e tentava pensar em outras coisas, mas depois de tanto pensar conclui que não estava desconfortável com a presença dela naquele momento, na verdade o que o deixava tão agoniado era o fato de que os dois estariam totalmente vulneráveis esta noite.


	24. Capítulo 23

— Você não pode aparecer aqui toda hora, Naraku. - A voz do idoso estava exaltada, apesar de querer manter as aparências para que ninguém descobrisse o que se passava, ele estava cansado das sucessivas aparições de Naraku em seus aposentos. — Será que você não consegue entender que não vamos conseguir chegar a lugar nenhum com essa história?

— Você parece que perdeu todo amor a sua vida, velho Myouga. - A voz calma e fria daquele ser inescrupuloso deixava o ancião aterrorizado. — A menina fugiu, Myouga, logo nós precisamos de um novo sacrifício. Se não houver um novo sacrifício você sabe bem o que pode acontecer. - Com o passar do tempo o velho percebeu que o youkai que se encontrava em sua frente era totalmente desprovido de emoções e o que estava acontecendo agora só confirmava suas suspeitas.

— Naraku, se eu der essa informação ao povo que vive aqui eles vão se rebelar. - A forma rude como Myouga falava era muito mais por puro nervosismo do que qualquer outra coisa, sim ele temia morrer, mas se encontrava entre a cruz e a espada e nenhuma das opções lhe parecia muito boa. — A criança imunda que você tanto queria pode até ter fugido, mas ela ainda está lá na floresta. - O velho respirou fundo, provavelmente iria se arrepender de lhe dizer tudo o que pensava. — O problema agora é seu, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Eu não tenho como dizer ao povo para fazer um novo sacrifício e depois aplacar a fúria que eles vão derramar sobre mim. - O olhar penetrante do monstro a sua frente o fez paralisar.

— Então quer dizer que o problema é meu? - O youkai continuou com o semblante igualmente sério como de costume. — Então quer dizer que você não vai colaborar com meus planos? - A forma humana de Naraku foi se desfazendo em sua frente e nunca em sua vida o ancião havia visto o quão horripilante era aquele ser. Os tentáculos se espalharam pelo chão e seguiram em sua direção. — Nesse caso eu acredito que não vou precisar mais da sua presença por aqui. - Myouga tremia e tentava em vão se afastar das coisas nojentas que rastejavam para perto dele. — Acho que está na hora de contar uma pequena história pra você. - Os tentáculos de Naraku se enroscaram pelos seus pés e lentamente subiram pelo seu corpo enquanto ele se debatia indefeso na armadilha que fez a si mesmo. — Toda a história desta vila fui eu quem escrevi. Matei o primeiro ancião, roubei o seu lugar, sacrifiquei a filha dele para que acreditassem em toda essa invenção que criei. - Naraku enumerou cada um dos itens em seus dedos enquanto o velho estava totalmente preso e amordaçado pelos seus tentáculos. — Ele foi apenas o primeiro e eu tenho certeza que você não será o último inútil que terei que eliminar.

O youkai chegou mais perto de sua presa, seu corpo desfigurado em que metade permanecia com a aparência humana e a outra metade se desfazia em inúmeros tentáculos gelatinosos causavam terror ao velho aprisionado. Mesmo sabendo que aquele seria seu fim Myouga continuava lutando e se debatendo, enquanto Naraku apenas saboreava cada segundo de sua angústia e ele reconheceu no monstro a sensação sádica e perversa que ele mesmo sentia enquanto mandava alguma pessoa para sacrifício. Ele também era um monstro e talvez merecesse esse fim.

Os tentáculos penetraram em sua boca lentamente lhe causando uma dor terrível, seu corpo se agitava cada vez mais em busca de alívio, entretanto sem obter nenhum sucesso. O falta de oxigênio o sufocando pouco a pouco estava fazendo com que começasse a perder os sentidos, mas antes que pudesse partir para o outro plano sentiu todos os seus órgãos sendo destroçados por Naraku e então seu corpo deu os últimos espasmos e finalmente parou de lutar contra seu inimigo.

Na sala onde estavam a risada do demônio ecoou, ele se sentia satisfeito com o sofrimento da vítima a sua frente e infelizmente não pode continuar com a sua doce tortura, pois logo alguém poderia chegar ali. Seus tentáculos trabalhavam com agilidade retirando as entranhas comprimidas de dentro do ancião morto, ele precisava daquele corpo para seguir com seus planos. Ele faria um novo sacrifício e em breve teria em suas mãos os dois que haviam escapado.

Naraku se transformou num ser completamente gosmento e disforme e com a mesma destreza de antes seus tentáculos, e todo o resto do seu corpo, deslizaram pela boca do ancião se acomodando dentro dele. Agora que tinha total controle do velho e colocaria todo seu plano em prática.


	25. Capítulo 24

Inu-Yasha estava entediado, prometera a Kagome que avisaria seus amigos dos últimos acontecimentos e mesmo que ele não estivesse com vontade de fazê-lo não seria uma opção não fazer.

Ele estava vigiando o local em que eles costumavam treinar junto com Kagome, tanto ele como ela achavam que os dois acabariam aparecendo por ali mais cedo ou mais tarde, o hanyou torcia que fosse o quanto antes. Os youkais pareciam alvoroçados e ele não gostaria de ser descoberto por ali antes de ter resolvido esse problema.

Felizmente as preces do meio youkai pareciam ter sido ouvidas e logo ele percebeu os dois amigos da garota vindo naquela direção. Inu-Yasha ficava mais nervoso a cada momento, a interação com outras pessoas ou youkais não era uma de suas melhores habilidades, se por um lado os demônios o queriam como um escravo, pelo outro tinha os humanos que se o vissem o temeriam com a mesma força que teriam ao ver o satanás em pessoa, ambos os lados o deixavam terrivelmente desconfortável.

Kagome lhe contou que havia tido uma conversa com Sango sobre ele e esperava que aquilo a deixasse menos arisca no momento em que se aproximasse.

Os dois se aproximaram do barracão e adentraram, tinham um semblante carregado de preocupação e isso aumentava a ansiedade que o híbrido sentia.

— O que vamos fazer, Miroku? - Inu-Yasha pode ouvir enquanto se aproximava. — Deve ter algo que a gente possa fazer para parar essa loucura. - O desespero da garota era óbvio em sua voz.

— Eu não sei, Sango.

O meio youkai entrou no barracão, aquela conversa não lhe cheirava nada bem, esperava que tudo aquilo não passasse de uma má impressão.

— Youkai. - Sango foi a primeira a lhe ver, mas em poucos segundos já tinha sua espada desembainhada e apontada em sua direção. Ele não se atreveu a dar mais nenhum passo na direção dos dois.

— Calma, eu vim apenas trazer notícias da Kagome. - Sua fala foi áspera, mas aquele era o máximo de carisma que poderia passar enquanto alguém lhe apontava uma arma.

— Ah então é você o tal Inu-Yasha? - Sango perguntou sarcástica, sua voz estava carregada de ironia. - E como eu posso saber se tudo isso não é só um plano sujo seu e de outros youkais? - A garota não deu brecha para ele dizer mais nada. — Como posso ter certeza que a minha amiga está viva se ela não se encontra aqui?

— Não é tão simples assim. - Ele tentou começar a falar, mas a outra garota o interrompeu novamente.

— Não é tão simples? O que seria mais simples do que ela mesma aparecer e se mostrar viva? - Miroku observava a discussão calado e só podia concluir que Sango e Kagome guardavam um segredo e isso incluía aquele youkai na frente deles.

— Kagome está fraca, ela usou muita energia na fuga e agora os youkais estão caçando ela por todos os lados. Não tem como ela caminhar até aqui como se fosse fazer um passeio agradável. - A rispidez do meio youkai aumentava a cada segundo em que a garota a sua frente tagarelava, ele não imaginava que a amiga de Kagome seria uma pessoa tão difícil.

Sango andou em sua direção com a espada em riste pronta para atacá-lo a qualquer momento.

— Eu não vim aqui para lutar com você. - Aquela garota lhe deixava cada vez mais impaciente, ele não queria ter que machucar ninguém ali, mas se fosse preciso o faria com certeza.

— Você não tem moral para falar isso, seu lugar é lá do outro lado e a partir do momento em que você colocou os pés para o lado de cá me dá todo o direito de fazê-lo em pedaços. - A tensão entre os dois aumentou, Sango não deixaria barato a presença daquele youkai. A garota só conseguia pensar que aquele monstro deveria pagar pela sua ousadia com a morte.

Sango sentiu alguém agarrar em seu braço e impedi-la de continuar seu caminho até Inu-Yasha.

— É melhor todo mundo manter a calma por aqui. - Miroku se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

— É impossível manter a calma, Miroku. - Sango tentou se desvencilhar dele sem êxito. — Esse youkai imundo deve estar tramando alguma coisa com os outros, isso se esses malditos não estiverem mantendo Kagome em cárcere e agora estão exigindo um novo sacrifício. - A forma de Sango pensar não era de todo errada, mas pelo visto ela, Kagome e o youkai presente naquela sala não se conheciam a pouco tempo e sabendo do temperamento explosivo de Sango era melhor ponderar sobre todas as possibilidades.

— Pelo que eu entendi a Kagome e esse cara já tinham alguma ligação antes do dia do sacrifício e você está bem ciente disso. - Miroku soltou o braço da garota e passou a sua frente ficando entre ela e o youkai, no olhar dele ela percebeu a acusação oculta por guardar um segredo como aquele. — Então digamos que ele realmente está ajudando Kagome e como disse ela está fraca e creio que sozinha nesse momento. Agora você pode pegar sua espada cortar a cabeça dele fora e ter a consciência pesada com a incerteza de que ela realmente estava bem ou não, mas nós temos a opção de acreditar que ela está bem, afinal não tem lógica nenhuma que ele venha aqui só para nos encontrar sendo que o ancião já fez todo mundo ficar revoltado com esse novo sacrifício no lugar da Kagome. - Sango repensou depois de tudo que Miroku tinha dito e voltou a espada para a bainha, ela não queria depender de youkai nenhum, mas o amor por sua amiga a fez recuar novamente. — Acho que entramos em um acordo. - Com os ânimos menos exaltados ele achou que poderia encerrar aquela conversa.

Inu-Yasha estava apreensivo com aquela história de um novo sacrifício, aquela de longe não era uma boa notícia. Naraku com certeza estava tramando algo e ele teria que agir mais rápido do que estava planejando.

— Não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui. Prometi a Kagome que seriam avisados, então já vou indo. - O hanyou só pensava em sair logo dali e descobrir mais sobre tudo isso que estava acontecendo.

— Espere. - Disse Miroku.

Quando Inu-Yasha se voltou novamente para o garoto havia uma mão estendida em sua direção.

— Obrigado. Sei que as coisas aqui foram um pouco complicadas, mas agradeço por ajudar Kagome.

Inu-Yasha estava hesitante e imaginou se aquilo não seria uma armadilha, no entanto resolveu lhe dar uma chance, assim como o garoto parecia ter lhe dado. Estendeu a mão e o cumprimentou, logo após saiu deixando os dois amigos de Kagome para trás.

O hanyou refletiu enquanto voltava para dentro da mata e decidiu que os humanos são seres ao qual conseguiria suportar.


	26. Capítulo 25

A pequena criança tinha o olhar sempre franzido, ao seu lado sempre se encontravam outros youkais dispostos a lhe agredir mesmo que fizesse exatamente tudo o que mandavam. A única vontade que tinha era de poder matá-los lentamente, entretanto sabia que era pequeno e fraco demais para enfrentá-los de igual para igual.

Não era natural que crianças vivessem entre a floresta obscura, ali só existia o mal e tudo que nele habitava havia sido criado a partir de um pedaço de Naraku, ele se multiplicava e espalhava os seres medonhos por todos os lugares.

Anos antes do nascimento do pequeno menino Naraku teve mais uma de suas ideias malignas, porque não trazer uma das sacerdotisas a floresta e usar de seu corpo para criar um ser mestiço que teria o poder do sangue youkai e o de uma bruxa humana correndo em suas veias. Ele imaginou com deleite que aquilo traria uma nova era para os youkais.

Naraku olhava para o pequeno verme, como o chamava, e não podia evitar de sentir decepção ao ver que criara um ser inútil. Meses e meses desperdiçados mantendo uma humana viva a espera do nascimento de uma criatura que não serviria para nada, exceto descarregar a raiva e frustração de tê-lo criado em cima dele mesmo.

O ser vil aproximou-se da criança e a sua aversão só aumenta enquanto ela a encarava incessantemente com seus olhos cor de âmbar, abaixou na frente dele para fitar a expressão infantil. Alguns segundos depois sua mão voou duramente direto para a face inocente, o menino foi ao chão tamanha a agressão sofrida, houve um gemido de dor e nada mais que isso. Quando Naraku se levantou o menino permanecia no chão, encolhido como um feto, tentando se proteger de possíveis ferimentos que o outro lhe causaria.

— Não me olhe assim, cãozinho demoníaco. – Em suas palavras só o ódio podia ser sentido e ninguém naquele pedaço do inferno poderia esperar algum sentimento digno vindo dele, a única pessoa ao qual ele agradaria era ele mesmo.

O youkai covarde deu as costas e se afastou lentamente do garoto no chão, e percebendo que o mais velho se distanciava observou atentamente ao redor e percebeu que ali não se encontrava mais ninguém e tremeu ansioso com a possibilidade de uma fuga. Não poderia perder tamanha oportunidade, naquele momento decidiu que era melhor morrer fugindo do que passar o resto da vida sendo torturado.

Quando o demônio virou novamente para continuar com a violência verbal percebeu que estava sozinho.

— Inu-Yasha! – gritou a plenos pulmões, sua forma humana deu lugar ao ser demoníaco e os longos tentáculos se espalharam por todos os lados em busca da criança fugitiva.

Outros youkais chegaram afoitos ao ouvir os gritos de Naraku e surpreenderam-se ao descobrir que o hanyou tinha escapado.

— Encontrem aquele asqueroso. – continuava a gritar raivosamente. — Encontrem aquele cãozinho demoníaco agora. – A fúria do demônio era tamanha que todos os outros saíram o mais rápido possível, quem ficasse parado certamente pagaria com sua própria vida.

Naraku permaneceu sozinho amaldiçoando o dia em que teve a ideia de criar aquele ser, o maldito sempre o olhava de forma desafiadora como se de alguma forma se achasse superior. Não permitiria que aquela criatura medíocre se tornasse superior jamais e assim que o encontra-se novamente não o deixaria viver por muito mais tempo e enfim encontraria o prazer ao matá-lo de forma lenta e cruel.

O pequeno hanyou escondeu sua energia instintivamente o que atrapalhou os outros youkais que estavam a sua procura e, apesar dos machucados espalhados pelo seu corpo devido as agressões diárias que sofria, continuou correndo. Ele mesmo não sabia de onde tinha arrumado coragem para escapar das garras de Naraku, mas tinha dado o primeiro passo e lutaria até o fim para não voltar para a maldita vida que viveu até agora.

Depois de muito correr seu corpo não suportava mais continuar, estava totalmente exausto. Ainda foi capaz de observar com certa admiração a árvore imensa a sua frente antes de cair ao chão esgotado.

— Inu-Yasha? – conseguiu ouvir alguém chamar seu nome ao longe, no entanto não conseguia identificar aquela voz e as imagens que estava vendo o deixavam aterrorizado. — Inu-Yasha? – Um segundo chamado foi feito, agora estava mais perto e sentiu o toque suave em seu braço. O hanyou levantou sobressaltado e ofegante se afastando do contato estranho, reagindo automaticamente em sua própria defesa agarrou a pessoa a sua frente pelo pescoço e a levou ao chão.

Segundos depois da ação precipitada percebeu que tinha o pescoço de uma garota em suas mãos e soltou-a rapidamente. Kagome se levantou assustada com as mãos ainda no próprio pescoço massageando o local que ficou dolorido.

— Me desculpe, Kagome. – pediu o hanyou assim que percebeu o que tinha acabado de fazer.

— Você estava tendo outro pesadelo, só estava tentando ajudar. – A garota parecia magoada e ainda conseguia ver o medo estampado em suas feições.

— Não tive a intenção de machucá-la, como você sabe não estou acostumado a ter companhia e acabei me exaltando.

Ela sabia que Inu-Yasha não tinha feito aquilo por querer, mas não podia evitar se sentir assustada e temer o meio youkai a sua frente. Era perturbador ouvi-lo ter pesadelos todos os dias, delirando em agonia sem poder ajudá-lo. Mal podia imaginar as crueldades que ele deveria ter passado, mas tinha certeza de que não foram poucas e tudo isso entristecia seu coração. Ela gostaria muito de ter a capacidade de apagar todas as marcas de sofrimento pelo qual o meio demônio vivenciou, infelizmente ela mal tinha o poder de curar suas próprias feridas.

Inu-Yasha sentia-se um monstro, talvez porque ele realmente fosse um.

— É melhor não se aproximar enquanto eu estiver dormindo, pela sua própria segurança.

– Tudo bem. – A garota respondeu prontamente.

O hanyou não sabia até onde seu descontrole poderia lhe levar, ele mesmo não sabia prever as ações de seu próprio corpo. Resolveu que era melhor mantê-la distante, mas segura de suas atitudes impensadas. Jamais poderia se perdoar caso ferisse gravemente a única pessoa que algum dia esteve ao seu lado.


	27. Capítulo 26

Os últimos dias estavam sendo bastante movimentados na vila de shikon, o ancião continuava a convencer parte do povo a realizar mais um sacrifício, enquanto que a outra parte se preparava para uma possível guerra contra os temidos youkais.

Os demônios também andavam estranhos, as pessoas viam constantemente eles se juntando próximos aos limites entre a floresta e a vila, o medo dos que moravam lá apenas aumentava.

Dias antes Inu-Yasha descobriu por outros youkais que naquele dia haveria mais um dia de oferenda e, junto com Kagome, decidiu que iriam a vila para tentar impedir que acontecesse mais uma vez a morte de um inocente. O meio youkai sabia que ela não estava totalmente recuperada, até gostaria que ela descansasse um pouco mais para que não se arriscassem tanto, entretanto os acontecimentos estavam forçando-os a tomar medidas precipitadas.

— Está na hora, pequena Kagome. – A essa altura a jovem tinha ouvido tantas vezes o adjetivo pequena ser usado antes de seu nome pelo hanyou que não tentava argumentar mais sobre o porquê não usá-lo e, apesar de divagar sobre o jeito que o rapaz lhe chamava não pode deixar de sentir borboletas em seu estômago em antecipação ao seu retorno a sua vila. Fazia pouco tempo desde o ritual do seu sacrifício, mas, às vezes, ela sentia como se fosse muito mais tempo. — É melhor que suba nas minhas costas, assim chegaremos lá mais rápido. – Inu-Yasha se abaixou em sua frente e levou as mãos dela aos próprios ombros e sem muita cerimônia ela montou nas costas dele.

O meio youkai não encontrou nenhum contratempo pelo caminho e por isso a viagem até a vila se tornou muito mais rápido, pelo visto a quantidade de youkais na cerimônia de hoje seria muito maior.

O barracão tão conhecido pelos dois estava à vista e quando o hanyou olhou para Kagome percebeu que estava adormecida com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, preferiu não acordá-la e continuar seu caminho para o interior do abrigo.

Para ele não foi surpresa encontrar os amigos de Kagome lá dentro, pois já sabia que estavam lá, entretanto a surpresa de Sango não pode ser disfarçada em seu olhar, assim que ela reconheceu quem era a pessoa com a capa vermelha nas costas do youkai voou para cima dele.

— O que você fez com ela? – acusou a morena, enquanto Miroku revirava os olhos.

— Nada. Kagome está dormindo. – Mesmo respondendo a pergunta a garota começou a chacoalhar a outra em suas costas até que acordasse.

— Kagome? Kagome? – Sango chamava com urgência.

— Nós já chegamos? – perguntou ainda sonolenta.

— Sim, nós chegamos.

— Kagome, tá tudo bem com você? – Ao reconhecer a voz da amiga a garota voltou a si rapidamente e saiu das costas de Inu-Yasha para poder abraçá-la.

— Sango. – chamou emocionada por reencontrá-la, era tão inacreditável que estivessem juntas novamente que por um momento pensou que estivesse sonhando. A morena devolveu o abraço com a mesma intensidade, tinha ficado tão preocupada os último dias que agora sua vontade era de não perder Kagome de vista nunca mais.

— Você já pode ir embora. – disse olhando para o youkai enquanto se afastava da amiga.

— Sango? – reclamou Kagome com a intransigência da amiga. – Inu-Yasha não vai embora, ele irá permanecer comigo.

— Kagome, não dá pra confiar em um youkai. – continuou Sango. – Não consigo ficar perto dele sem achar que ele está tramando alguma coisa.

Inu-Yasha e Miroku permaneciam calados enquanto as duas garotas, ambos sabiam que não adiantava se meter com Sango, até mesmo o hanyou que mal a conhecia já tinha percebido que ela era cabeça dura.

— Ele me salvou e cuidou de mim, eu confio nele. – Kagome suspirou. — Além de tudo eu fiz uma promessa e vou cumprir. – A garota não gostaria de ser dura com a amiga, no entanto ela não lhe deixava escolhas e sabia que, apesar de cabeça dura, Sango tinha um bom coração e acabaria aceitando Inu-Yasha. — Se quiser permanecer ao meu lado terá que aceitar a presença de Inu-Yasha, caso não consiga fazer isso é melhor que cada uma siga seu próprio caminho.

Sango queimou de raiva, não acreditava que sua amiga estava dando tamanha importância aquele youkai e, querendo ou não, de agora em diante teria que aturar ele ao seu lado, mas continuaria de olho no maldito e qualquer deslize dele ela não hesitaria em meter a espada em sua jugular.

— Tudo bem, Kagome. Se é assim que você quer. – respondeu a contragosto.

— Agora que nós quatro somos uma grande família feliz, chegou a hora de falar sobre um assunto mais sério. – Miroku se fez ouvir pela primeira vez depois de toda aquela discussão e Sango lembrou dos motivos que estavam lhe trazendo agonia.

Inu-Yasha e Kagome também voltaram a sua atenção para o outro rapaz presente.

— Creio que as notícias não são boas. - prosseguiu, enquanto os outros permaneciam calados. – O ancião não vai fazer uma cerimônia tradicional dessa vez e a pessoa que será sacrificada já foi escolhida.

— Miroku… – Sango tentou interromper.

— Ela precisa saber de uma vez, nós não temos muito tempo. – A jovem cega ficou cada vez mais apreensiva. — Kagome, sua mãe foi a escolhida. O velho disse que seria justo, já que você havia fugido do seu destino.

O mundo de Kagome desabou sobre seus pés, ter salvo a si mesma colocou a vida de sua mãe em risco e agora sentia um peso gigante em suas costas. Talvez aquele tivesse sido o pior erro de sua vida.

Percebendo que a garota estava petrificada, Inu-Yasha não pode deixar de tocar em seu ombro.

— Nós vamos salvar sua mãe. – Tentou consolar a garota.

As palavras de Inu-Yasha acabaram por lhe renovar as forças que tinha acabado de perder e pensou que, se a probabilidade de salvar a própria vida era praticamente nula e mesmo assim tinha conseguido, agora que sabia da extensão de seus poderes jamais ficaria parada enquanto sua mãe era tomada de si, lutaria até o final e se preciso daria a própria vida para salvar a de Sora.

Kagome estava determinada e estar ao lado de seus amigos lhe dava ainda mais forças.


	28. Capítulo 27

A vila estava de cabeça para baixo, algumas pessoas queriam que fosse realizado logo o próximo sacrifício e outros achavam injusto e queriam combater essa ideia, se o trato era um sacrifício a cada cinco anos ele tinha sido cumprido e se os youkais não conseguiram conter uma humana o problema era deles. O medo e a revolta estavam plantados por todos os lugares, guerreiros, guerreiras, monges e sacerdotisas estavam a postos e preparados para um ataque e, da forma que as coisas caminhavam, não demoraria muito para acontecer.

Quando o horário da cerimônia se aproximou os habitantes do local perceberam uma movimentação estranha, diante deles era como se vissem cara a cara um fantasma, mas o choque presente no rosto das pessoas não era somente pela garota da capa vermelha, o espanto também era proveniente do youkai ao seu lado.

Inu-Yasha, Kagome e seus amigos seguiam juntos para o local da cerimônia, sabiam que o meio youkai chamaria muito a atenção, mas não tinham tempo sobrando para tentar bolar um plano onde o hanyou ficasse de fora. Não demorou muito até que uma quantidade enorme de gente soubesse o que estava acontecendo ali e quando os quatro chegaram ao local onde o rito aconteceria todas as pessoas a sua volta pareciam agora se unir com um único objetivo: destruir o maldito youkai que ousou transpassar os limites da floresta. Se antes as coisas não estavam nada bem, com a presença de Inu-Yasha entre eles tudo estava piorando.

Sora estava ao lado do velho ancião e conseguiu ver ao longe Kagome chegando e seu único reflexo foi sair do local de imediato para poder abraçar sua querida filha novamente, contudo não pode seguir seu caminho, seus movimentos foram impedidos por Myouga que segurou fortemente seu braço, o idoso parecia ter a força de um homem jovem. Não poderia deixar de encará-lo e identificou no semblante do mais velho um olhar maligno.

— Kagome! – gritou desesperada, sua intuição lhe dizia que algo muito ruim estava prestes a acontecer.

— Mamãe. – Ouviu a voz da filha em retorno e não conteve a emoção de tê-la tão próxima a si novamente, por um momento desejou que o seu reencontro não fosse nessas condições.

— Não vamos permitir que a mãe de Kagome seja sacrificada, Myouga. – disse Sango decidida.

Myouga começou a rir, ninguém estava esperando tal reação.

— Vocês querem essa mulher patética? – perguntou enquanto a balançava pelo braço. — Pois tomem! – Myouga arremessou Sora na direção dos jovem. — Eu já tenho o que eu quero bem aqui. – A gargalhada dele foi alta o suficiente para chamar atenção de todos a sua volta e por um momento o pensamento de vários ali era de que o ancião estava enlouquecendo.

Sora correu na direção de sua filha, a saudade era tamanha que, cada dia longe dela, pareceu uma eternidade. O reencontro familiar foi interrompido pela risada profunda de Myouga e, naquele momento, todos voltaram sua atenção para ele. E em alguns segundos até esqueceram da presença de um youkai entre eles, as loucuras do velho pareciam cadê vez piores.

— É uma pena ter que acabar com toda a emoção que esse encontro está nos proporcionando. – Era visível a ironia contida na fala do velho.

— É o Naraku. – Inu-Yasha não precisava observar mais para ter a certeza de que quem estava presente ali não era o ancião.

— Temos aqui presente dois fugitivos. – Os dedos se posicionaram em riste na direção de Inu-Yasha e Kagome. – A bruxa cega e um meio youkai asqueroso. – disse com repulsa. — Vocês tem duas opções: A primeira é se entregar e sofrer as consequências de seus atos ou a segunda que é não se entregar e deixar que toda vila sofra com a consequência de seus atos.

Kagome buscou a mão do meio youkai, ele a fitou longamente e notou que ela estava decidida a continuar com o plano, não pode evitar de manter a mão unida a dela e deixar que a confiança que ela transpassava inspirasse sua própria coragem.

— Eu dúvido que Naraku não ataque a vila mesmo que a gente se entregue. – continuou o hanyou.

— Não vamos nos entregar! – Kagome gritou. – Você só nos levará daqui mortos. – As pessoas não tiveram tempo de assimilar toda aquela informação, aquela conversa ficava mais estranha a cada momento.

— Se é dessa forma que vocês querem…

Não houve tempo para pensar em mais nada, todos que estavam ali presentes testemunharam uma grotesca transformação, os tentáculos de Naraku irromperam pouco a pouco pelo corpo, até então possuído, do ancião. Naquele instantes as pessoas tomaram conhecimento de que estavam ao lado de um demônio e nem imaginam por quanto tempo estavam sendo enganados.

Os pedaços da carne morta do Myouga foram caindo ao chão e muitos ficaram enjoados com a podridão que dele exalava, logo Naraku se fez presente em sua forma demoníaca e outros youkais saíram da floresta para se juntar a ele.

As pessoas e os youkais começaram a travar uma guerra sangrenta, enquanto que os quatro amigos se concentraram em Naraku.

— Kagome, nós temos que sair daqui. – O desespero de Sora era perceptível, suas mãos seguravam sua filha e tentava levá-la para longe.

— Mãe, eu não posso ir. – Os tentáculos do youkai os cercaram por todas as direções. — Tenho que ficar e lutar junto com os outros. – A jovem se mostrava decidida.

Sora tentou compreender a atitude da filha, entretanto seu instinto materno lhe gritava para que fugisse daquele lugar junto com sua cria. Kagome não era mais nenhum bebê e ela não poderia pegá-la no colo e correr o mais rápido que pudesse e enquanto tentava ignorar todos os seus temores, a mãe decidiu que ficaria ao lado de sua filha e apoiaria as decisões que ela tomasse.

Sango foi o primeiro alvo dos ataques de Naraku, ela se esquivou e desferiu um golpe certeiro com a espada fazendo parte do tentáculo cair ao chão e continuar se debatendo. Logo todos os outros estavam recebendo investidas dos tentáculos também, Miroku não demorou a erguer uma barreira com sua energia para mantê-los a salvo.

— O que fazemos agora? – perguntou Sango.

Miroku olhou para Inu-Yasha e ficou esperando uma resposta para a pergunta da garota.

— Vamos precisar chegar perto dele, não dá pra fazer nada de longe. – Sango o encarava incrédula. — Kagome você pode fazer a mesma técnica que usou no seu sacrifício, só que ao invés de simplesmente liberar a energia para todos os lados terá que direcionar para o corpo de Naraku.

— Tudo bem, acho que posso fazer isso. – Respondeu convicta.

Miroku sentiu o cansaço de manter uma barreira tão grande por tanto tempo e Inu-Yasha logo percebeu isso.

— Melhor que Sango e eu fiquemos fora da barreira tentando parar os ataques dele, vocês dois vão precisar da maior quantidade de energia possível até que tudo esteja pronto.

Sango concordou mesmo a contra gosto, não era difícil ver que Miroku não ia aguentar muito mais tempo com todos ali dentro.

Antes que todos se dessem conta o meio youkai estava lá fora.

— Vamos! – gritou o hanyou.

Eles tinham que seguir rápido e Sango não demorou a se juntar a Inu-Yasha do lado de fora da barreira.

Com duas pessoas do lado de fora Miroku pôde diminuir o uso de sua energia, sem contar que com Sango e Inu-Yasha parando parte dos ataques de Naraku ficava ainda mais fácil manter a barreira de pé.

Kagome acumulava todo seu poder em suas mãos, assim seria possível mandar a maior parte direto para o inimigo.

Inu-Yasha era muito rápido e cortava com as longas unhas os tentáculos que vinham em sua direção, enquanto que Sango, mesmo sendo uma das melhores guerreiras da vila, estava lidando com os golpes com certa dificuldade. Quanto mais eles se livravam dos tentáculos mais tentáculos apareciam, cada pedaço cortado se refazia segundos depois para lançar um novo golpe em cima deles.

Tudo estava indo como planejado e eles se encontravam cara a cara com o terrível youkai, Kagome acumulou boa parte de sua energia e esperava a melhor oportunidade para desferir o golpe em Naraku.

Sango estava exausta e por vezes quase foi ferida percebeu o perigo que estava correndo e entrou novamente na barreira no intuito de recuperar o fôlego. O meio demônio continuou lutando como se tivesse acabado de entrar naquela batalha e Sango teve que admitir que ele era realmente forte.

Inu-Yasha tinha certeza que Naraku não deixaria que Kagome chegasse perto dele tranquilamente e tentou pensar em alguma forma para fazê-lo abrir sua guarda. Com agilidade o hanyou cortou grande parte dos tentáculos próximo ao tronco do monstro e com isso o tempo para refazê–los seria maior.

— Kagome, agora! – Seu grito soou desesperado, eles não teriam uma segunda chance.

A garota saiu do local seguro e encostou as mãos no corpo gelatinoso de Naraku e liberou toda a energia que estava acumulando até o momento. Inu-Yasha rasgou o corpo de Naraku com suas garras e sua mão entrou no corpo do inimigo e ele acompanhou Kagome com o mesmo tipo de técnica, acumulando a energia rapidamente e lançando no oponente.

Naraku agonizou com os golpes recebidos e Sango aproveitou a guarda baixa para voltar a luta e continuar cortando o monstro com sua katana.

Miroku chegou ao seu limite e desfez a barreira que ainda protegia ele e a mãe de Kagome, logo após caiu de joelhos no chão. Ele gostaria de ajudar seus amigos, mas não tinha energias para conseguir sair daquele lugar.

Ninguém percebeu que, mesmo em agonia, Naraku estava preparando um novo ataque e que ele não conseguiria matar todos os seus adversários, mas ao menos um ele levaria consigo. O golpe foi bastante rápido e direcionado ao membro mais exausto do grupo e apesar de Miroku não ser dos piores em luta corpo a corpo quando percebeu não teve como se defender, naquele momento estava totalmente vulnerável. Seus olhos se fecharam para receber um golpe que nunca chegou a acontecer, quando voltou a abri-los presenciou Sora entre ele e o tentáculo de Naraku. Ele não conseguia acreditar no que estava ocorrendo diante de si, ele não deveria ter se descuidado tanto, seu erro foi fatal, a mãe de Kagome havia recebido o golpe mortal e o seu sangue escorria pouco a pouco, se espalhando pelo chão.

— Não… – A voz do garoto saiu fraca, se antes seu corpo dava fortes sinais de exaustão, agora ele nem sabia como ainda conseguia se sustentar em cima de seus membros.

Naraku estava derrotado, mas eles tiveram que pagar seu preço, um preço muito alto.

Sango se virou ainda em tempo de observar o corpo inerte de Sora desabando no chão.

— Kagome. – chamou a amiga que ainda não tinha percebido o que estava acontecendo. — A sua mãe… – A garota travou, tudo aquilo era pesado demais para se transformar em palavras.

Kagome sentiu um nó em sua garganta ao ouvir o chamado desesperado de Sango, não era preciso mais do que aquilo, ela sabia que o pior tinha acontecido.

— Mamãe! – O grito de agonia foi lançado ao ar, mas ele jamais seria respondido pela mulher que estava sendo chamada.

Sango segurou firme a mão de Kagome e guiou ela para perto do corpo sem vida de sua mãe, próximo a ela Miroku chorava silenciosamente.

— Me desculpe, Kagome. – A culpa corroeu o rapaz, ele se sentia totalmente responsável por aquela tragédia.

A jovem não respondeu aos apelos do amigo, nada traria sua mãe de volta e só o que lhe restava era permanecer ao lado dela enquanto sentia sua pele cada vez mais fria e sem vida e deixar que suas próprias lágrimas acalentassem seu coração.

Inu-Yasha permaneceu ao lado dos três amigos que compartilhavam seu pranto e percebeu que os outros youkais paravam sua batalha contra os humanos, ficaram paralisados e logo sumiram como se nunca tivessem estado ali. Um choque percorreu todo seu corpo e ele se viu estático como os outros youkais, entretanto ao invés de sumir uma dor lancinante o atingiu, seu corpo despencou no chão e ele não pode suportar toda aquela dor.

Kagome se assustou perante o grito que meio youkai soltou, mesmo tendo acabado de perder a pessoa que mais amava minutos antes, ela não pode deixar de se preocupar com Inu-Yasha.

— Inu-Yasha, o que está acontecendo? – Perguntou aflita.

O hanyou não conseguiu responder, apenas sentiu os espasmos se espalhando por todo seu corpo sem poder fazer muita coisa, além de se debater indefeso e gritar.

— Parece que ele está se transformando. – Disse Miroku. — Está perdendo as características de youkai.

Kagome estranhou, o que poderia acontecer para que ele começasse a se transformar? A lua nova já havia passado e agora, muito provavelmente, a lua deveria brilhar cheia no Céu.

Os gemidos do meio demônio foram diminuindo e não demorou muito até que ele estivesse totalmente inerte no chão.

Kagome foi devastada e seu coração parecia se partir em mil pedaços, aquela batalha havia lhe custado muito mais do que jamais imaginou.


	29. Epílogo

" Se essa rua

Se essa rua fosse minha

Eu mandava

Eu mandava ladrilhar

Com pedrinhas

Com pedrinhas de brilhante

Para o meu

Para o meu amor passar.

Nessa rua

Nessa rua tem um bosque

Que se chama

Que se chama solidão

Dentro dele

Dentro dele mora um anjo

Que roubou

Que roubou meu coração.

Se eu roubei

Se eu roubei teu coração

É porque

É porque te quero bem

Se eu roubei

Se eu roubei teu coração

É por que tu roubaste o meu também."

Cantiga popular

Mesmo depois de um bom tempo seu corpo não parecia o mesmo, provavelmente nunca voltaria a senti-lo da mesma forma novamente.

A garota de longos cabelos castanhos tentava golpeá-lo, mas ele não conseguia contra-atacar. Desviar dos socos que estavam sendo desferidos em sua direção era o máximo que suportava, ser um simples humano era muito mais difícil do que poderia imaginar.

Logo a frente ele conseguia observar Kagome e Miroku treinando sua energia espiritual, mesmo que todos os youkais tivessem desaparecido depois que Naraku foi morto eles continuam praticando sempre. Para Kagome era importante manter suas habilidades, pois ela lhe ajudava imensamente com a sua deficiência, dando a ela a autonomia que antes ela não tinha. Para Inu-Yasha o treinando se fazia ainda mais necessário, pois sua energia youkai desapareceu junto com todos os outros e seu corpo, agora totalmente humano, quase não suportou toda a transformação pela qual tinham passado. Fora tudo isso, se não fosse por Kagome e seus amigos ele realmente teria sido morto pelos outros aldeões, pois ele acabava por ser o último "monstro" que permanecia vivo, apesar de estar totalmente vulnerável naquele momento.

Sua falta de concentração lhe rendeu um belo golpe em seu rosto, ele caiu na grama e pode sentir o leve gosto metálico do sangue em sua boca.

— É melhor parar de ficar no mundo da lua, Inu-Yasha. – dizia Sango com a mão estendida em sua direção para ajudá-lo a ficar de pé.

— Às vezes minha cabeça vai longe sem eu querer. – Ele agarrou a mão dela e se levantou.

Depois da batalha Sango percebeu que Inu-Yasha nunca tinha sido uma ameaça para Kagome, nem para ela, muito menos para qualquer outro e se encarregou de convencer todo mundo de que o meio youkai nunca teve a intenção de machucar ninguém e, como todos ali podiam perceber, ele tinha lutado contra Naraku e ficou praticamente morto por isso. Kagome não pode fazer muito nesse momento, pois estava totalmente inerte diante da morte de sua mãe e do estado delicado que Inu-Yasha se encontrava, assim ela levou para si a tarefa de mantê-lo seguro.

— Sua falta de concentração tem nome e sobrenome. – O sorriso de Sango era zombeteiro, seus olhos foram do rapaz a sua frente até a sua amiga, mas ainda assim ele não parecia entender a mensagem.

— Vamos fazer uma pausa? – Miroku apareceu tocando levemente o ombro de sua namorada.

Miroku e Sango haviam assumido o seu relacionamento, agora que as coisas estavam em paz e ninguém mais corria perigo os dois podiam aproveitar os dias como um casal de verdade sem nenhum peso na consciência.

— Claro. – Respondeu a morena. — Parece que seu amigo precisa mesmo de um tempo. – A garota não deu a oportunidade para o híbrido responder, apenas pegou na mão de Miroku e saiu rapidamente dali.

— Tudo bem com você? – Kagome se pronunciou. — Eu ouvi quando você caiu.

— Está tudo bem sim. Só um pouco cansado. – A garota parecia sempre preocupada com a situação dele.

Kagome foi a única pessoa capaz de dar abrigo a Inu-Yasha, mas depois de todo o esforço da batalha e do destino triste de Sora, ela também não se encontrava nas melhores condições. Sango e Miroku tentaram ajudar o máximo que podiam, principalmente nos primeiros dias em que Kagome mal se aguenta em pé e o hanyou se encontrava ainda pior que ela. Kagome se recuperou muito rápido, a vitalidade dela era invejável e Inu-Yasha olhava tudo que ela fazia com admiração. Assim que ficou melhor a garota passou a cuidar dele a maior parte do tempo e, algumas vezes, revezava com Miroku ou Sango para que pudesse descansar e cuidar de si mesma.

— É melhor falar pra Sango pegar um pouco mais leve. – dizia com o tom de preocupação familiar em sua voz. — seu corpo ainda não está totalmente curado.

Cuidar de Inu-Yasha depois da luta contra Naraku, para Kagome, tinha lhe dado uma razão para viver, pois a morte de sua mãe tinha abalado suas estruturas. Com ele ao seu lado sempre estava com os pensamentos ocupados demais, o que acabou fazendo com que deixasse um pouco de lado toda a dor que sentia.

— A Sango já está pegando leve demais. – respondeu. — Muita vezes eu que não consigo manter a concentração. – Kagome estendeu a mão e ele entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela, aqueles pequenos gestos faziam parte da rotina dos dois.

— Alguma coisa está te preocupando?

— Na verdade não. – Sua boca estava seca, as mãos suavam e seu coração acelerado lhe faziam pensar que o esforço do treino talvez estivesse demais, mas ele sabia que aquele pensamento era só para tentar enganar a si mesmo.

A garota achava que Inu-Yasha estava com algum problema, mas sempre que tentava tocar no assunto de alguma maneira ele sempre dizia não ser nada. Os dois haviam construído um bom relacionamento por todo aquele tempo e Kagome sentia um carinho imenso pelo rapaz, ele tinha salvo sua vida por diversas vezes e ela tentava retribuir o que ele tinha feito por ela. Mas, no final das contas, não era só isso, a jovem gostava de estar ao lado dele, a sua companhia trazia calma e segurança à sua alma, entretanto algo ainda perturbava a mente dele e ela temia não saber nunca o que se passava.

— Inu-Yasha, você sabe que não precisa esconder nada de mim, certo? – Kagome não queria que ele se sentisse pressionado, mas uma angústia tomava conta de si também.

— Eu sei. – Inu-Yasha estremeceu.

Ele não conseguia lidar com aqueles sentimentos sendo um meio youkai, agora, em sua forma humana, tudo parecia ser ainda mais difícil.

— Kagome. – Sua voz falhou ao chamar o nome dela e ele receou não conseguir prosseguir. — A verdade é que você me tira o foco. – Agora que havia começado não teria mais como voltar atrás pensou. — Quando te vejo é difícil pensar em alguma outra coisa, meu coração anda sempre acelerado e não consigo me acalmar. – Ele parou um segundo tentando colocar as ideias no lugar. — Eu me sinto feliz e agitado só de estar pegando na sua mão. É muito complicado lidar com todos os sentimentos que me tomam quando estou perto de você.

Inu-Yasha esperou por uma resposta, mas Kagome nada disse, apenas o puxou pela mão para que se aproximasse dela e o abraçou encostando sua cabeça no peito dele. Ela escutou as batidas rápidas do coração dele e percebeu o quanto se assemelhava aos batimentos do seu próprio coração.

— Eu também me sinto assim. – Com a resposta dela Inu-Yasha conseguiu relaxar e enlaçou o corpo dela com seus braços, aproveitando toda a euforia que aquele gesto lhe trazia.

Kagome afastou o rosto de seu peito e o hanyou se entregou a vontade de tocar seu rosto, suavemente puxou o queixo da garota e selou seus lábios carinhosamente aos dela.

A vida não tinha sido perfeita para nenhum dos dois, mas cada um deles daria seu melhor para que o outro fosse o mais feliz possível.


End file.
